No Matter What
by faberryyum
Summary: This is a brief story on Faberry. It's pure imagination and will rarely use the episodes as reference. In this story Quinn and Rachel meet over the summer before high school.Most stories will start off in the present time and you will then see Rachel/Quinn's memories of the summer they had together. First story, I hope you enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Please note that this story is not based on the episodes and it is purely on my imagination. In this story Quinn and Rachel meet over the summer. This is the prologue so you can get the gist of it. Enjoy.**

She has never seen so beautiful and pure. That blonde hair and hazel eyes drove her insane. Rachel knew this girl was different even though they had just met. One of Rachel's favorite things to do before bed is to replay that memory in her head.

Rachel was with her dad, Leroy at the Lima Bean. They had just finished their trip to Between the Sheets; Rachel was working on new songs for her own entertainment. Her dad was at the cashier ordering their drinks while Rachel walked quickly to a table because the shop was getting crowded. She found a table at the far end of the shop, but her father was still in plain sight. She sat down and began looking at the music books; she could practically hear the songs playing in her head. She looks up to see if her dad had gotten their drinks, but instead she saw a flash of blonde and was astounded. That's when she saw her, the amazing blonde that would change her life forever.

The blonde was looking up at the menu as if it was foreign but soon found something that was very familiar. She turned to a blonde behind her, she was dressed very sophisticated. The woman handed the blonde the money to pay to the cashier. That's when she saw the blonde smile, _what a beautiful sight_, Rachel thought quietly to herself. The blonde began to walk away from the cashier and looked as if she was looking for a table but could find none. Rachel looked around and saw she had two extra seats. _This is it, my chance to finally meet her, _Rachel thought. Rachel got up, composed herself and smiled her great Rachel Berry smile and walked straight up to them.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry" she said extending her hand as they each took it "I couldn't help but notice that you two are looking for a place to sit. I also couldn't help but notice that I've never seen you here before, and I know everybody" she finished. The two blondes looked rather surprised so Rachel got quickly to the point. "I'm here with my dad, it's just us two and we're sitting at a table with four seats. I highly encourage you two to join us"

The two blondes smiled, the older looking one responded with a smile like she was amused "Well, Hello Rachel Berry. I'm Judy Fabray and this is my daughter Quinn" Rachel looked at Quinn and replayed that name in her head as if it was the most beautiful sound she has ever heard. Judy continued, "We are new to this town and would love to meet new people, thank you" both blondes smiled and followed Rachel to the table. Rachel could not stop smiling and Quinn eyes her and thought '_there is something strange about this girl. I need to figure her out'_ Rachel and Quinn made eye contact and felt a spark. Both girls were so lost in each others eyes they could not hear Rachel's dad calling her name.

"RACHEL!" Leroy yelled.

"Y..y..yes daddy" Rachel stammered, breaking eye contact.

Leroy handed her her drink and smiled at the two blonde strangers, "Dad, this is Quinn and Judy, they are new in town and I assumed they needed friends. Don't you think?" Rachel said quickly to avoid the awkward stare down that was to take place.

"Yes Rachel I agree" he put his hand out. "Hi, I'm Leroy. Rachel's father"

Judy took his hand and so did Quinn but she giggled at his introduction '_Thanks sherlock, I knew you were her father'_

"Judy!" a worker yelled.

"That must be our drinks, please excuse me" Judy said as she shuffled to the front.

"So, Quinn are you attending high school in the fall?" Leroy asked to avoid silence.

Quinn nodded "Yes I'm attending Mckinley High. I'm hoping to be a cheerio" she said with a big smile.

_'This is great! We're going to the same high school. She's the definition of beauty. Wait... is that a cross necklace' _Rachel thought to herself eyeing Quinn's chest.

"Hey Quinn '_God she loved the sound of her name'_ I see you necklace there, what religion do you practice? If you don't mind me asking." Rachel added so she wouldn't seem so creepy. Quinn looked down at her necklace and held the cross pendant in her hand.

"I'm Christian. This was a gift from my father" she said with pride. "Do you practice a religion?"

"We're Jewish" Leroy said with a smile.

For the next seconds, which felt like hours to the girls they made intense eye contact. Neither spoke a word, they were too lost in their heads.

Quinn pictured herself holding Rachel and making her laugh and kissing her nose and cheek and li... she quickly shook off those thoughts feeling ashamed. But she never once broke the eye contact.

Rachel was picturing her and Rachel in her room sitting by her bed interlocking their lips to feel what they've been missing. That kiss expressed so much that neither girl could handle. She pictured Quinn's hand on her cheek and the other rapped around her holding her closer. Rachel blushed at her thoughts.

"Well, Rachel- Leroy" Judy said eyeing both of them. '_When did she get here?'_ Rachel thought. "It was nice meeting you both but we have got to get going. C'mon Quinnie! Hope to see you soon" Judy said with a friendly smile.

Leroy returned the smile, Rachel was smiling but at Quinn. Neither girl broke eye contact even when they waved slightly. Finally, Quinn left the coffee shop.

"Wow, she's beautiful" Rachel thought out loud. Leroy smiled knowing his daughters secret but never daring to bring it up.

This was Rachel's favorite day. She replayed it in her head thousands of times. Even when Quinn was being an outright bitch to her.

The next morning Rachel was back at school just walking down the hall watching Quinn in her Cheerios uniform. _SPPPPLLLLLAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHH!_ Rachel in less than 2 seconds was covered in slushy. Everyone laughed... including Quinn. This was heartbreaking for her because she was in love this girl, she ran to the bathroom cleaned herself and cried remembering all of the great memories they had together. Rachel knowing that what they had was real, thought Quinn would come to her senses and realize it was real too. She can only dream right?


	2. Real Smiles

**So I got pretty good reviews on my prologue so I decided to continue with it. Here's Chapter 1. Like I said I will rarely use episodes as my structure. Here I'm going to have one small scene from the pilot episode and add my own twist.**

Chapter 1 – Real Smile

Rachel stormed out of Glee rehearsal today. '_How can I be in a Glee Club with 4 other kids, the choreography is TERRIBLE! UGH! I'm going to be a star and this is not helping me get there, might as well quit.'_ Rachel thought as she quickly walked down the hall huffing and puffing. Before she could turn away she ran into the trophy case for the Cheerio's, she stared. There was the big 1st place trophy for Nationals and right next to it was a picture of Quinn and Coach Sue. '_Really? Quinn is the last person I would want to see. She does have a gorgeous smile. That smile isn't real, I remember when she really smiled'_ Rachel thought to herself.

After Rachel met Quinn at the Lima Bean she decided to hang out there every day until she saw her again. The second day Quinn walked in and she looked as if she was looking for someone. She was eyeing around the coffee shop until she saw the brunette. Quinn smiled wide and tried to play it off, little did she know Rachel saw and got butterflies. Quinn walked up to the cashier and ordered two iced coffee, I mean it was hot out. She waited got the drinks and walked straight up to Rachel Berry, Quinn thought she was the most beautiful girl she's ever seen.

"I thought I might find you here" Quinn said with a big smile handing the drink to Rachel

'_Oh my… Quinn Fabray is here…for me'_ Rachel thought to herself wide eyed and breathless taking the drink out of Quinn's hand.

"Oh, was I too straightforward. I'm sorry" Quinn said watching Rachel's expression.

Rachel remembered how to form words and opened her mouth to speak, "No, I apologize for not speaking, you just caught me off guard. Were you really looking for me?" she said.

"Well, yes. I am new to this town why not let the great Rachel Berry be my first friend here"

'_She thinks I'm great….. This girl is killing me with her words'_ "Oh, thank you for those kind words, sit with me then, I would love to get to know you"

Quinn nodded and sat. Both girls stayed there for hours getting to know each other very well. Both Rachel and Quinn's parents came looking for them because it was so late out. When they got to the Lima Bean they saw Quinn and Rachel sitting side by side Quinn's head on Rachel's shoulder and both were looking at a music book. Leroy and Hiram could hear his daughters beautiful soothing voice singing, they couldn't really put out the words but they knew it must have been one of Rachel's favorites. Judy and Quinn's father watched also, Quinn's father saw carefully and saw between the girl's hands and saw that their hands were interlocked. He felt a rush of anger.

"Quinn, honey" Judy called out seeing her husband's reaction.

Quinn looked up and saw her parents and quickly got off Rachel. The girl's eyes were wide, she looked scared. Her mother smiled at her to let her know it was okay and she calmed down but then she saw her father's reaction. Quinn got really shaky and turned to Rachel with pleading eyes. Rachel quickly got up and walked up to Quinn's parents, "Hello Judy it's nice to see you. I apologize for keeping your daughter late we just ran into each other and she saw my music book and her eyes filled with excitement. I felt like I really needed to show her some of the songs." Judy smiled a comforting smile letting her know it was okay, Rachel turned to Quinn's father and spoke "Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. You must be Quinn's father. She spoke about you, you must be a great man for being Quinn's hero" she said.

Quinn's eyes got wider because she saw her father's face soften and he smiled.

"Thank you for that. I'm Russell." He said simply and shortly but Quinn saw love in her father's eyes and she has never seen that before.

"Daddy, Rachel invited me to spend the night at her house. Is that okay?" Quinn said walking up to the three but eyeing Rachel's fathers behind them.

"I see no problem with that" Judy said with a smile. Russell just simply nodded and began to walk out with his wife.

Rachel turned to her dads, "Dad, Daddy. Can she?"

Her dads looked at each other and chuckled slightly. "Sure Quinn can stay with us for tonight"

Quinn just stayed quiet thinking to herself '_Didn't my dad see Rachel's two dads. I'm surprised he said yes. Maybe he didn't see them'_

"Quinn" Rachel said "Let's get going."

Quinn smiled huge and nodded right before they walked out Rachel's dads offered to buy them coffee, both girls looked at each other with disgusted looks. Then they turned to where they were sitting and saw the 12 cup of empty iced coffees, Rachel's dad followed their eyes and began to laugh and started to walk out.

They began to enter the Berry home and Quinn got real nervous; when she walked in she saw and thought it was real nice and home-y. Rachel grabbed her by her wrist and took her up to her room. Quinn's heart began to race faster and faster the closer they got.

Rachel opened the door and motioned her in, Quinn walked in and Rachel closed the door behind them.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked.

"I like your bed" Quinn mumbled.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her remark. Quinn realized what she had said and began to stutter.

"uh, I mean…uh…nice room" Quinn said quickly

"Nice save" Rachel giggled, "well what do you want to do?"

"Can you keep showing me those songs?" Quinn said smiling wide.

_She likes my voice….. Quinn Fabray likes my voice!'_ Rachel thought with a huge grin.

They both sat on Rachel's bed and continued where they left off. By the time they were done it was 2 am. Both girls laughed and then looked at each other briefly.

"You have a beautiful voice" Quinn said with a low voice.

Quinn felt a rush along her body, Quinn sounded hot. "Th..thhanks" Rachel stammered trying to contain herself. "Let's get ready for bed. In the guest bathroom there is always an extra toothbrush, I'll go get it for you" Rachel said as she stood up.

'_Is it wrong to be strangely attracted to this girl? Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. That sounds so right' _Quinn thought to herself as she waited for Rachel. When Rachel entered Quinn's heart dropped. She knew she was in 'like' with this girl. Rachel handed her the brush and motioned her to the bathroom.

Rachel shrugged off that memory and at that instant her phone beeped, she opened to see a text from Quinn. It said "It was real"

Rachel began to look around and saw Quinn at the end of the hallway. They shared a brief smile until Santana and Brittany walked up to her and the three headed Rachel's way.

"What are you looking at shrimp?" Santana scoffed. The three continued walking and Quinn turned and met her eye.


	3. Mean

**Thank you everybody for the great reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I will update a new chapter every day. This chapter will be from Quinn's point of view and Rachel's character will have a meaner side, every good girl needs one right? Happy Reading! (:**

Chapter 2 – Mean

Quinn was sitting in the cafeteria looking around, she was wondering where Santana and Brittany were. She kept looking at the entrance in the center and saw Rachel Berry. '_What is she doing here? She never comes here. She has all those clubs to deal with.'_ Quinn thought to herself. She kept staring at Rachel wondering what she would do and saw her find a table at the corner and sat down. Quinn laughed to herself, '_Rachel, always sitting in the far corners'_ she thought remembering when they first met. She saw Rachel take out a folder and watched her as she began reading something. That folder looked familiar to her but she couldn't put her finger on it. She saw Brittany and Santana walk in, and her eyes returned to Rachel as if she had a magnetic force field. Santana followed Quinn's eyes and remembered the first day of school and rolled her eyes. Santana began to walk over to Rachel and Brittany followed.

_I smell trouble _Quinn thought to herself as she got up and practically rushed to them only catching the last part of Santana's bitchy remark.

"…..Crater tits" Santana said confidently.

Quinn wished she heard the first part. She watched Rachel and saw that her eyes flashed with anger.

_Uh oh, it reeks of trouble_.

"Is my presence a bother to you Satan" Rachel said half hesitantly half confident.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you shrimp over your big nose" Santana scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Rachel snapped "Is my vocabulary a bit to extensive for you, let me simplify myself. What. Do. You. Have. Against. ME!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn was trying to act like she was surprised, but she wouldn't really be. She knows Rachel too well. This reminded her of when they went to the beach and she stood up for her.

Rachel's arms were wrapped around Quinn's waist while Quinn was sitting on her lap with her fingers running through her hair; they were both in an overwhelming, passionate kiss. Quinn opened her mouth to invite Rachel's tongue in, she did so and Quinn moaned silently. At that sound Rachel pulled her tighter and began to explore her body with her hands, Quinn wanted her hands in her hotspot, her whole body was begging for it. Finally Rachel's hand was where she desired her most.

"Quinnie! Honey! Breakfast is ready" Judy yelled from the other side of Quinn's room. Quinn woke up, she looked around her room and saw it was empty, it was just a dream, she touched her lips and felt Rachel's warm mouth on hers, and once again her body tingled. Quinn tried to shake off these thoughts.

_You're a good Christian girl. Thoughts and actions like those will make the angels cry._ Quinn repeated this to herself as she got out of bed. She headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and ran down stairs, smelling her favorite food: Bacon.

_I wonder if bacon is as good as sex with Rachel Berry_ she thought to herself, but quickly shook it off realizing that is a crazy comparison. But hey, the girl did love her bacon. She managed to eat breakfast with her family while trying to contain her dirty thoughts.

Once she was done eating she decided to text Rachel.

_Quinn: Hey! I have no plans today, if you're free, want to do something?_

In a matter of seconds she responded.

_Rachel: Of course, what did you have in mind?_

_Quinn: You know this place the best, you choose_

_Rachel: Okay, how about the beach? It is very hot out_

'_Oh god this girl is going to drive me crazy, I get to see her in her bathing suit, I bet she has an amazing bo- Quinn stop that right now'_

_Quinn: I'd love to; pick you up in half an hour?_

_Rachel: Great, see you then_

Quinn smiled to herself as she ran upstairs and tried to find the best bathing suit she had. She found her favorite, a pale blue 2 piece. She quickly changed and did everything else she needed to. In exactly 30 minutes Quinn was at the front door of the Berry home. She knocked. Hiram opened the door and had a huge smile on his face, "Why hello Quinn, it's such a delight to see you again. Rachel is in her room, you can go up there if you like" he said

"Thank you Mr. Ber-"Hiram interrupted, "Call me Hiram"

Quinn nodded with a smile and headed upstairs. She knocked. "Come in" Rachel said.

_What a beautiful sound_ Quinn thought _oh my god_

Quinn opened the door to see Rachel in short shorts and a cute light pink bikini top.

_I'm going to die today, please forgive me father _Quinn thought to herself as she fought the dirty thoughts.

"Here let me get my last minute things done and we'll go, okay?" Rachel said with a huge grin. Quinn nodded, still speechless.

_Idiot say something_

"Yes, Rachel" Quinn sounded like a dumbfounded little boy who had just seen breast for the first time.

Rachel had her bag in hand, "Ready?" Quinn nodded.

_Quinn! Use your words!_

Both girls went downstairs and called out good byes as they walked out. They got into Quinn's car and Rachel handed her the directions. It was an hour drive, it would have been shorter, but it is summer and people do go to the beach.

Quinn found a parking spot and both girls exited the vehicle with their things. They found a spot that was surprisingly isolated.

_This is perfect_ Quinn smiled to herself.

They set their things down and laid out their towels. Rachel took out tanning oil and Quinn was rather surprised. Rachel saw her expression.

"You don't think I'm going to run around all pale during the summer do you? It's like seeing a mammoth walk across the sand" Rachel said. Quinn laughed. "Can I use some too?" Rachel smiled and handed her the bottle.

Both girl laid across their towels getting their tan on, they were talking for a long time and were so deep into their conversation they lost track of time. "Oh my god" Rachel said looking at Quinn.

"What is it?" Quinn yelped

"You're burned!"

Quinn looked at the back part of her legs "Oh my….. Oh no…. but…what? How could this happen? We laid out for 15 minutes like the bottle said"

Rachel looked at her watch; she shook her head rapidly and looked sad, almost guilty.

Quinn read her expression and put her hand gently on her shoulder, she felt sparks as their skin touched. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. In a couple of days this tan will even out" Quinn said very comforting.

Rachel hugged her and apologized. Quinn felt butterflies; she wanted to do more than hug. Both girls pulled back in sync as if thinking the same thing. Rachel leaned and kissed her on the cheek. Quinn's mind went crazy! She got a huge dopey smile on her face, her cheeks were flushed, and she felt like noodles. In seconds she went from cloud nine to being brought back down to earth by laughter. She turned and saw 3 girls with perfect tans laughing at her. One was about to speak and Rachel beat her to the punch.

"Excuse me! What are you all laughing at huh? What makes you think you are so much better than this girl that you get to laugh at her! What about you contacts" She said looking at the girl who obviously had blue contacts on to hide her brown eyes, "Or you Ms. Eyeliner! She doesn't have to hide who she is with fake eye colors or pounds of make-up, so I suggest you stop it right now!" Rachel yelled.

All 3 girls scoffed and rolled their eyes and left. Quinn smiled. "I think we should go" Quinn said. Rachel nodded, understandingly. They packed up their things and Quinn got into the car Rachel opened the door. "I'll be right back, I think I forgot something" Quinn nodded and put her window down so she wouldn't burn in the car. Rachel came back with two cups and written on them it said frozen yogurt, Quinn smiled as she got into the car. "Here, I bought you a-" Rachel was interrupted by Quinn's lips pressed up against hers. Both girls pulled back. Rachel was surprised, Quinn immediately started apologizing.

"No, Quinn. I want you to do that I just wasn't sure how you'd react" Rachel said.

Quinn was taken out of her memory by hearing Santana yell "You know what happens in Lima Heights! Bad things!"

Quinn quickly grabbed her and pushed her away and yelled "Leave Rachel alone! Brittany take her"

Brittany nodded and practically dragged Santana out.

"You okay?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel.

Rachel nodded and stormed off.

"I love you" Quinn whispered with a sigh and headed off to find Brittany and Santana.


	4. Blueberry

**Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter (Mean) with Quinn's POV. This time I would do Rachel's; my plan is to switch back and forth. This one may be a bit longer than the others but a lot happens. I also apologize for all the angst that you have on what happened between Rachel and Quinn but don't worry we'll get there soon.**

****Chapter 3 - Blueberry

_The blue Slushee is the worst_ Rachel thought to herself as she tried to wash the slushee out of her white knit sweater. She was walking down the hall when she saw Noah Puckerman and Karofsky walking up to her, both had blue slushees, she prepared herself for the hit and in seconds she looked like a melting smurf. At this point she wasn't affected by the slushee facial, the only time it affected her was when she saw Quinn laugh. It hurt her because she saw sadness in Quinn's eyes. Rachel licked her lips that tasted of blueberries (courtesy of the slushee facial). She immediately remembered Quinn.

Rachel was lying in her bed after she went to the beach with Quinn. She kept remembering when Quinn kissed her. It was like watching a movie and replaying her favorite scene. Her body was quickly taken over by sleep. The next morning she was on her excersize machine like she was every morning but this time she pictured Quinn's perfect slim body. The way her tummy was perfectly flat, she had the right amount of curve and how much more defined her muscles looked when she put on the tanning oil. Rachel began to get carried away and immediately stopped herself.

She finished her work out and went into the shower. All day she had been practically waiting by her phone. She was waiting for a text or call from Quinn. As every hour passed her heart sank. She grew very paranoid that Quinn regret the kiss and never wanted to talk to her.

_Quinn: My parents are going to a church retreat, they freaked that I was going to be alone, so I told them you'd be with me all weekend. Cool with you? (:_

Rachel squealed, she immediately asked her fathers, of course they would say yes. They didn't want to stop her from having a friend…. Or something more.

_Rachel: That would be lovely, will you be picking me up?_

_Quinn: Of course give me 15 minutes._

Rachel ran upstairs and prepared her overnight bag and thought to herself _You're ready, you can do this. It's only a weekend with prettiest girl in the world. Oh my gosh what if I snore, or worse…..drool. What would she think? Oh god, no why did I agree. No you are Rachel effing Berry! You can do this, you will be a sta-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone beeping; _I need to get a better ringtone_ she laughed opening her phone. It was Quinn.

_Quinn: You don't mind if we pass by renting movies right?_

_Rachel: Of course not_

Rachel closed her phone and waited on her couch. Hiram and Leroy watched their daughter grow more and more impatient as the minutes passed, they couldn't help but laugh. If Rachel was bad at anything, it would be waiting. She is the most impatient person ever. Finally there was a knock on the door. Rachel shot straight up and bolted for the door, there was Quinn looking even more beautiful.

"Bye Dad! Bye Daddy!" Rachel called out as they headed towards Quinn's car.

Rachel saw Quinn was very nervous so she decided to loosen up the mood by turning on the radio, in seconds both girls were singing along to the radio. They were having so much fun until Rachel realized what she was singing and began to quiet down. Quinn continued singing but then heard Rachel's voice disappear and could only hear Katy Perry singing "I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick."

Rachel and Quinn faced each other, Rachel couldn't help but laugh, it helped Quinn loosen up as well both girls laughed until they reached the video store. They exited the car and out of impulse Rachel interlocked her hands with Quinn. Quinn looked surprised but Rachel's smile comforted her. They walked in and Quinn headed straight to the horror section and Rachel decided to look around, she peeked her head around the section at the end she didn't see the sign that read "Adult Films 18+" and saw on the cover of one, it was two girls kissing. One was blonde the other was brunette and she couldn't help but think of herself and Quinn.

"I don't think we can get those, but if you're into that I have a computer at home" Quinn said laughing.

_Oh god. Where am I? Why did you come? Oh god _

"I…uh.." Rachel panicked.

"Hey, calm down I was only kidding" Quinn said grabbing Rachel's hands. Quinn lead her to the musical section and the first one Rachel saw was "Funny Girl". She immediately got excited and grabbed it. Quinn couldn't help but laugh. They got 2 movies and began to head out. Rachel stopped Quinn. Quinn looked surprised.

"You know I'm not into… you know" Rachel said innocently.

"You mean porn" Quinn said mockingly, "Its fine Rach I was only kidding"

_Did she just call me Rach?_

"I mean Rachel" Quinn said quickly.

"It's fine, I like Rach" Rachel said smiling. She grabbed Quinn by her wrist and leaned on her tippy toes and kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the car. Quinn stood frozen but then followed her to the car. They drove all the way home with Quinn rambling on about how excited she was. Rachel just assumed she was nervous. They reached the Fabray home.

_Oh my this house is amazing_

Quinn turned off her car and Rachel stared at her home, Quinn saw her staring.

"I know it's a bit dramatic, especially since it's just me, my mom and dad. My sister, Fran, was supposed to live with us but she went off for college so it's just us. I think it's too much" Quinn said.

"It's not that, your home is extraordinary Quinn Fabray. I guess when you look like a princess you gotta live like one right?" Rachel said sounding sad.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's cheek and forced her head up and looked into her eyes, "Rachel, you're beautiful. Don't doubt yourself" and she pressed her lips firmly on Rachel's.

_Blueberry…..yummm_ Rachel thought to herself.

Quinn pulled back and smiled and got out of her car, Rachel followed. Rachel entered the Fabray home but didn't have time to look at how beautiful it was because Quinn grabbed her by her hand and ran upstairs.

Quinn led her to her room and Rachel was getting extremely nervous. Quinn opened the door and Rachel saw the large room. She walked in looking around and Quinn put Rachel's overnight bag on her bed. "Like it?" Quinn asked.

"It's magnificent" Rachel smiled.

They stood awkwardly, "Well, I'm hungry" Quinn said "Are you?" Rachel nodded. Both girls headed downstairs.

_I'm spending the night with Quinn. Holy shi…p. God Rachel you can't even curse in your own thoughts. Think it come one you can say it. Shit. Oh no I take it back._

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn laughed at her turning to the refrigerator.

"I'm just very surprised that I'm in your home, the home of a beautiful girl" Rachel said sweetly.

Quinn in seconds managed to grab her and connect their lips. Rachel felt like she was floating. The kiss grew intense, both girls wanted more. Rachel pulled away and smiled.

_Blueberry_ she thought again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to try something rather risky" Quinn asked

_Is she talking about sex…._ Rachel thought wide-eyed

"uh…su….sure" Rachel managed to say.

"Great" Quinn said pulling out a bottle of expensive wine. "My parents have tons, I'm sure they won't noticed"

Quinn pulled out to cups and they began to drink.

_Why am I doing this? Oh right I'm hopelessly in 'like' with this girl_ Rachel thought.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked eyeing her after chugging yet another cup.

_Shit I think she heard me _Rachel thought and began sipping her drink

"Uhh Rach… of course I can hear you, you're talking very loudly" Quinn laughed.

Rachel's face turned bright red.

"But it's okay Rach even though you talk to yourself when you drink. I still love you" Quinn mumbled.

"You love me?" Rachel gasped.

"That's right. I. Love. Rachel. Fucking. Berry." Quinn said.

Rachel was about to respond but was attacked by Quinn's lips. There was no taste of blueberry, just wine. Quinn pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth and their tongues tangoed. In seconds Rachel was lying down with Quinn on top of her. Rachel let her body take over and her hands began to explore Quinn's body, Quinn moaned slightly when Rachel rubbed her hands over her breast.

_Rachel she's drunk, you're drinking. This is a bad idea. Stop it._

Rachel pulled back and Quinn stared and then felt sick, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. Rachel grabbed a cup of water and followed.

The rest of the night Rachel took care of Quinn. She held Quinn's hair and helped her get to her bed. Rachel couldn't sleep, all night Quinn had been mumbling. Rachel sat at the edge of her bed just thinking.

_I can't believe she loves me. Does she really? Or was it the wine talking? Oh my Quinn had a whole bottle _she thought remembering watching Quinn poor herself cup after cup while Rachel was stuck on one. For hours Rachel was lost in these thoughts, she didn't realize it was 10 am.

"Rachel?" Quinn mumbled from the sheets.

"Yes" Rachel said kind of harshly.

"I'm sorry" Quinn began to stretch. She took a look at Rachel. "Oh my.. did you sleep at all?"

Rachel shook her head.

Quinn got up quickly but got slightly dizzy but managed to keep herself up. "Lay down" she said pointing to the bed. Rachel put her head on the pillow, she fell asleep.

When she awoke she saw Quinn watching Funny Girl.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked. Quinn turned surprise. "Uh" she said turning to her clock "3"

"Oh" Rachel said childishly. Quinn laughed and leaned up to her and kissed her.

_Blueberry_ Rachel thought and smiled. That was her favorite flavor.

_SPLASH!_ Rachel accidently splashed herself with water. She didn't realize she had been scrubbing her sweater while she was lost in thought. She looked for paper towels and found none; she then saw a hand that held out paper towels.

"Here" Rachel heard the person say. She looked up almost timidly, she was afraid it may be who she thought it was.

_Why Quinn? Why do you do this to me?_ Rachel thought as she grabbed the paper towels.


	5. Notebook

**Today is Quinn's POV. I apologize if my transitioning from present time and a memory isn't as clear, I decided to use a line break so you won't get confused. Last chapter was kind of 'dirty' so I changed my rating to T. Don't expect for me to practically start writing a porn fan fic (as my friend likes to call it). Everything that you're reading now is pretty much how it will stay. If it ever under circumstances comes to sex, I will not give details; you'll just know it got to that. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 4 – Notebook

Quinn was confused as she walked out of the bathroom. She had no idea what had possessed her to follow Rachel to the bathroom. She saw Rachel and she had a big smile on her face, she wondered what she thought and when she saw her splash herself she got the last paper towels. Quinn walked to her cheerios practice and just couldn't get Rachel out of her mind. She was walking towards the football field.

"Hey Quinn" Quinn heard a familiar voice say. She turned.

_Ooh god, dammit see Quinn that's why you don't listen to your heart_

"Listen Rupaul, just because I gave you paper towels don't mean I like you again!"

_I don't like you, I love you_

Rachel shook her head apologetically, "I only wanted to hand you this" she said handing her a notebook.

_Is that the one she had during lunch? Oh my is it –_

"Uh, Rachel?" Quinn stammered.

"No Quinn, I won't take no for an answer. Take it" Rachel said extending her arm. She saw Quinn was practically frozen so she simply left it on the ground in front of her and walked away.

Quinn picked it up.

* * *

Quinn was with Rachel at a drugstore just having fun, trying on random hats they found among the store, filling the cart with delicious (but unhealthy) food, and restocking on their magazines. Quinn and Rachel got to the school supply section and Quinn saw these gold star stickers page and handed them to Rachel.

"I think they represent you clearly. You should always sign your name with it. You know, like a metaphor?" Quinn said with a smile.

"You're right" Rachel said grabbing them out of her hand like they were candy.

Quinn saw a pink notebook and put it in the cart, both girls went to the cashier and paid for all the things they got. They began to walk to the parking lot and reached Quinn's car.

"Rach" Quinn said.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wanted to learn how to drive?"

"No, why would I need to? I have you don't I?" Rachel said with a smile.

Quinn got her keys and opened her cars and they climbed in. They drove to Quinn's house, this time her mother and father were there. Quinn got home; she and Rachel went straight up to Quinn's room. Rachel already made herself at home; she was lying down on Quinn's bed. Quinn went to the bathroom so Rachel just waited. She got one of the bags and took out a huge bag of m&m's.

Quinn wasn't really using the bathroom she just needed to clear her head.

_Quinn, you need to control yourself around Rachel. Mommy and daddy are home. They wouldn't be too happy about it. Come one Quinn control your boy needs. Did I just say 'boy'? Oh god something is wrong with me._

Quinn exited the bathroom but saw no Rachel. _What the fu-_

Quinn's lips were attacked. Well her whole body, Rachel had thrown herself on top of Quinn and wrapped her legs around her waist. This kiss wasn't sexual; it was just a playful kiss. Rachel pulled away and smiled.

"Did you know I love you?"

_Did she just say she loves me? Breathe Quinn breathe! For god's sake breathe!_

"Oh my" Rachel said getting off Quinn "I'm so sorry I was only ki-"

"Shut up Berry" Quinn interrupted "Did you know? I love you too" Quinn smiled.

"I'm going to kiss you now" Rachel announced.

_Rachel effing Berry. Oh god you just….wow._

Rachel kissed her in a way that expressed that she really did love her, Quinn returned the same kiss. No doubt about that. They pulled back happier than ever.

Quinn was laying her head on Rachel's stomach and Rachel was lying down against the bed, both girls doing something. Quinn was writing in the pink notebook she had bought earlier and Rachel was just lost in thought.

Quinn turned her head to watch her.

_God, she is so cute. The way her nose crinkles up when she smiles really big, she's the cutest thing ever._

"What?" Rachel asked watching Quinn's face.

"Nothing" Quinn said turning quick and going back to writing. Rachel shrugged and looked back to the ceiling. Both girls ended up falling asleep. Quinn was startled when she heard a phone start ringing. She was looking for her phone but saw it was Rachel's. Rachel was still very much asleep so she decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" Quinn said.

"Hey Rach, wait…Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, hi sweetie. Is Rachel there?"

"She is, but she's asleep"

"Oh, shall we come get her?"

"No, it's fine, I'll drive"

"Why thank you Quinn"

"You're welcome"

"Have fun! Bye"

"Bye"

Quinn put the phone on the night stand. She turned to Rachel.

"Hey Rach" she said poking Rachel's nose. Rachel scrunched up her nose.

_Like I said, Cute_

"Rachel" Quinn then whispered in her ear. Rachel's eyes flew open. Quinn couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Rachel said, "Did I drool?" she asked wiping her face quickly.

"No you're perfect" Quinn smiled. "Anyways, your dad called. I'm gonna take you home, okay?"

"Fine" Rachel pouted.

_Yep, cute indeed._

They walked down to Quinn's car. They were talking the whole ride home about everything and nothing. Finally reaching the Berry home Quinn hesitated, so she slowed down the car. She finally pulled up and turned off her car and turned to Rachel.

"Don't go yet" Quinn said kind of scared.

"My pleasure" Rachel smiled.

"Here" Quinn handed her the pink notebook, "I thought this should be our conversation notebook, to remember what we did this summer" Quinn said quickly. Rachel stared surprised.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"This is wonderful Quinn" Rachel said.

_What did she say?_

"You really think so?"

"Yes" Rachel said kissing her nose. Quinn smiled a dopey grin. Rachel began to exit the car, Quinn grabbed her wrist, Rachel turned into the most unbelievable kiss.

"I love you" Quinn whispered.

"I love you too" Rachel smiled.

* * *

Quinn began skimming through the pages and found a page that had a picture of her and Rachel glued. She opened it to see the whole picture, they were at the park and Rachel was on a swing and Quinn was behind her kissing her cheek. Rachel had the biggest smile on her face. Quinn smiled and a tear slid down her cheek.


	6. Park

**Rachel's POV. My plan was to give the chapters in no particular order or connect them somehow, but I changed my mind and now I will do that. So whatever happens between Rachel and Quinn you will see both POV's on it. I also apologize about the grammar mistakes, I let my computer fix them and occasionally it makes them worse anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5 – Park

Rachel walked away as tears streamed down her face. She was hoping Quinn would see the notebook and change her mind and realize she doesn't really hate Rachel. Rachel didn't intentionally do anything wrong.

_Don't turn around what if she's ripping it, or left it on the floor; you don't want to see that. Don't turn around, don't turn around. _Rachel thought as she turned around.

_Oh my_

She turned to see Quinn clutching the notebook to her chest. Crying. Rachel wasn't sure on whether she should comfort her or keep walking.

"Q!" Coach Sue yelled into her megaphone. Rachel watched as Quinn quickly composed herself and watched Coach Sue tear her down.

_Bitc-_

"Hey you!" Coach Sue yelled at Rachel "Are you spying on my cheerios practice?"

Rachel shook her head violently and Coach Sue walked away with Quinn. Rachel paced quickly to her locker and opened it. Inside she had the same exact photo that was in the notebook.

_I know she loves me, I know she cares. Once she sees this photo she'll come to her senses._

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were lying out on Rachel's backyard. Each had a slushee in hand, the blueberry flavor. They had a bowl of mixed candies that was practically half empty.

"What should we do?" Rachel asked.

"Lying out here, soaking up the sun with my girlfriend is what I prefer" Quinn said.

_Did she just say girlfriend_

"Rach, I uh..I didn't mean it" Quinn stammered.

Rachel grabbed her hand and smiled. "It's fine, let's go to the park"

Quinn nodded with a huge grin. "Great! There is a park right around the corner" Rachel added and they got up with their slushees and Rachel picked up the bowl and they went inside left the now empty bowl onto the table. Quinn waited downstairs as Rachel went to go ask her dads. Rachel came down and grabbed Quinn and led her to the door. Both girls exited and headed toward the park. As they walked they held hands. Rachel smiled with pride, so did Quinn until she saw a blonde pass by with a cat in hand and just stare. Quinn's hands began to get sweaty; Rachel just thought it was the heat. She turned to face Quinn, saw her expression and immediately frowned.

_Am I doing something wrong? Is she ashamed of me?_

Rachel quickly let go of her hand and Quinn seemed so lost in thought she didn't notice. Rachel got frustrated and just continued walking.

_She can't change her mind about me can she? Did I do anything? Ugh, why won't she talk? She didn't even notice I let go_

They reached the park, but still didn't talk. Rachel just stopped Quinn.

"Did I do anything?" Rachel said rather demanding.

Quinn just stared.

"Quinn! Please! What did I do?"

"Nothing it's just me"

_What does she mean it's just her? Oh my god! What if she's second guessing you?_

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked timidly.

"It's nothing, let's just enjoy today, okay?"

Rachel just nodded because she knew there was no point in arguing.

Rachel headed for the swings, Quinn followed. Only one seat was open.

"Don't worry babe, I'll just push you, okay?" Quinn said.

_What the…? First she ignores me, and then calls me babe. Oh my, she just called me babe! That means I'm in… right?_

"Okay….babe" Rachel said kind of nervous for her reaction. BAM! Quinn just kissed her then and there, and it was magnificent. Rachel didn't even care people were watching, she kissed her back with so much desire. They both pulled out of the kiss breathless.

"Does that mean I'm your girlfriend?" Rachel stammered.

"Do you want to be?" Quinn said raising her eyebrow.

_She's asking me out! Is she serious! Rachel keep your cool. Breathe Rachel_

"I would love to" Rachel said with the biggest smile.

_I wonder if this is what winning Grammy feels like._

Quinn smiled huge, Rachel turned and sat on the swing and let Quinn push her. Rachel remembered she brought her camera.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed.

Quinn's eyes got huge and stopped the swing as quickly as she could.

"Are you okay? Am I pushing too hard?" Quinn panicked.

_Haha pushing hard. Even Rachel Berry has a dirty mind._

"No, I brought my camera! I want to remember this day forever" Rachel said taking out her camera from her pocket.

"Rach! You scared me!" Quinn laughed "But I would be delighted to take a picture with you" she smiled

"Fantastic" Rachel held the camera in front of them two. As she was going to take the picture Quinn kissed her on the cheek and Rachel smile huge. _CLICK!_ Rachel turned to Quinn and kissed her.

The rest of the day the girls spend it in the park, it grew dark but they didn't care. They both wanted this day to last forever. When Rachel received the phone call from her dad they began to head back to Rachel's house.

"You should spend the night" Rachel smiled "This day doesn't have to end yet"

"I would love to" Quinn said as she took out her phone and called her parents.

Rachel couldn't help but eaves drop on the conversation, she heard a manly voice say "..Quinn you are spending an awful lot time with this girl. God forbid my daughter is gay. Did you know Rachel has two dads! It's an abomination!" Rachel felt her heart drop.

"Don't worry daddy I'll be fine" Quinn said trying to hide her anger.

Rachel heard the man say more and more and grew angry.

"I love you too daddy" Quinn said trying to play it off watching Rachel's reaction.

Quinn hung up and turned to Rachel, she saw the look on her face.

"Does your dad really feel that way?" Rachel said sadly.

"I'm sorry Rachel. You won't suppose to hear that." Quinn said putting her arm around Rachel. Rachel shrugged it off.

_What if she feels the same way_

__"Babe, I don't feel the same way, okay?" Quinn smiled "Now lets go to your house."

Rachel just couldn't shake it off but went along with it. By the time they reached Rachel's home both girls were exhausted, they headed straight to Rachel's room. Both collapsed on her bed in sync. Both girls mumbled to each other.

"Do you love me?" Rachel mumbled.

"Of course"

"What about your dad?"

"What about him? What he doesn't know won't hurt him"

"Do you think we'll last?"

Quinn turned to her beautiful girlfriend. "Of course we will, forever"

Rachel smiled and whispered "Forever"

_I love her so much! Is this crazy! She's so perfect, beautiful beyond words. She's just amazing!_

* * *

Rachel grabbed the picture from the locker door and ripped it. She slammed her locker door. Rachel was frustrated, hurt, and depressed.

_She promised me forever! She said she loved me! What happened! QUINN WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!_

She ran outside of the school and she was crying; she clutched her chest, her heart hurt. She was feeling the heartbreak again. She was so angry, she started screaming. She felt like Quinn had grabbed her heart and stomped it on the floor.

_I'm done with you Quinn Fabray! _

Just as that was happening Quinn was heading towards her car and saw Rachel Berry.


	7. Cheerios

**I apologize for getting dramatic but it will help you understand what happened between them. Today is Quinn's POV. Today I am also introducing the amazing duo Santana and Brittany. Also I would like to remind you that this is simply imagination and what happens in this chapter does serve a big purpose for the story, so don't be confused or make remarks that, that wouldn't really happen. Thank you. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6 – Cheerios

Quinn darted through the parking lot to avoid seeing Rachel, but that's not what happened. She heard sobbing, loud, screaming, with so much hate and anger. She prayed it wasn't Rachel, but no luck. Rachel was plastered on the floor knees pressed on her chest of the front of the school screaming and crying erratically. Quinn couldn't help but shed tears of her own, she caused this. She caused this on the girl she loved. Quinn was angry with herself, hell she would break down and cry exactly like Rachel did. She saw Santana and Brittany walking together and turned around so they wouldn't see that she was watching Rachel.

"What happened to the hobbit? Did she finally look in the mirror?" Santana said rather seriously.

_Why the hell would Santana say that!_

"I don't know" Quinn shrugged.

"Lord Tubbington says if I look in the mirror, I'll get seven years of bad luck" Brittany said nonchalantly.

Santana and Quinn ignored her. Santana saw in Quinn's eyes.

"Don't tell me you actually care for that Barbra Streissand wannabe." Santana scoffed.

"….Or was that if I broke the mirror, I could never remember so I gave my mirrors to hobos" Brittany mumbled.

Santana and Quinn turned and looked at her wide eyed.

"Anyways, do you guys want to come over?" Quinn said. She didn't want to be alone in her room thinking about all the things that she did Rachel.

"Sure" Santana said.

"Only if you have carpets, I hate wood floors gets my feet cold" Brittany mumbled.

All three girls entered Quinn's car, she started her car but continued staring at Rachel Berry who was being picked up by her father, Leroy.

_When did he get here?_

She watched as Rachel began walking, well if walking was being dragged.

_Even when she cries she's still beautiful, her rosy red che-_

"Quinn I want to get to your house before my tan fades" Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn shot her a dirty look and began to pull out of the parking spot. She was about to exit the parking lot but Rachel's fathers were also turning to the exit. Quinn broke as quickly as she could, causing Santana and Brittany to hit heads. She looked in Hiram and Leroy's car and saw Rachel; she was looking down but looked up and saw Quinn. They made eye contact, but she saw in anger in Rachel's once loving and comforting eyes. Quinn looked down because she knew Rachel probably hated her, but she was confused because right before practice she talked to her.

_Maybe her giving me the notebook was her way of telling me she's given up and moved on._

"Q, can we get the fuck out of here?"

Quinn just eyed Santana from the rearview mirror. Santana read her eyes and shot her hands up as if she was putting up her white flag to surrender.

Quinn watched Rachel's dads drive away and then she exited. She drove past the park that carried more than one memory with Rachel.

* * *

Quinn was at home eyeing her room deciding on whether she should redecorate it or not. It was a bit too childlike for her taste. She sat on her desk and decided to write down new things she wanted, what she wanted to get rid of in her room. She pulled out her laptop and decided to look up colors, ideas, furniture, room décor, things of that nature. As she opened up the internet she remembered she hadn't checked when cheerios try-outs were, and she obviously really wanted to be one. She pulled up on Coach Sue's website; she saw pictures of all the trophies, previous captains, and most of all Coach Sue.

_This lady must be full of herself_ Quinn giggled to herself. She finally found the announcements, and there it was. Of course it was a video of Coach Sue saying the announcements herself as if she was a news telecaster.

"Think you got what it takes to be a top notch Cheerio?" Quinn nodded with a huge grin "Well if you're nodding right now you're probably wrong" Quinn pouted "Cheerio try outs will begin June 25th and end June 26th. That's right, you only have two days to show me what you DON'T got. Be prepared to sweat blood. And NO FATTIES!" Coach Sue said confidently in the video.

Quinn eyed herself in the mirror after watching the video. She did workout often, the girl had a private gym at home. She began to think of what she eats on a regular basis, she realizes it's all super healthy.

_I got this in the bag_ Quinn thought as she was opening her phone to check the date. June 24th. But she only saw that because she received a text from the one and only Rachel Berry.

_Rachel: Hey babe! (: As if tomorrow it will be exactly 3 weeks since you asked me to be your girlfriend. I have the most amazing day planned out for us! (:_

Quinn groaned, she knew she couldn't make it. Quinn responded coming up with an amazing plan.

_Quinn: Meet me in the park love (:_

_Rachel: Oh goody, be there in 10!_

Quinn got out and went into her car; she drove as quickly as she could to the park. She finally got there and parked and saw her beautiful girlfriend sitting on the swing humming to herself. Quinn smiled and began to walk towards her. Rachel looked up and smiled so big Quinn thought her jaw was going to break. Quinn returned the smile.

"Babe, I need to talk to you" Quinn said.

"Yes?" Rachel looked terrified.

Quinn quickly defended herself "No! It's nothing bad!"

"Oh goodness. Thank god. I was just so paranoid and even after I got that text I got kind of scared. Please clarify when you tell me we need to talk" Rachel babbled.

"Tomorrow is cheerios try-outs, I really want to try out but I don't want to miss our special day, maybe you should try out with me?" Quinn smiled.

Rachel looked rather thoughtful, but hey if it was for her girlfriend, of course she'd agree.

"Yes. I do admire them when I watch them on ESPN, obviously what they do is very challenging and you need a good breathing technique. I'm sure that would help me, singing wise that is. I'd gladly try-out with you" Rachel said with a big smile. Quinn was ecstatic.

"Maybe we should go to my house and work out. I have a private gym" Quinn suggested assuming Rachel might not be able to keep up with what Coach Sue had in mind.

"Of course, but I do workout every morning, I'm sure I'd have amazing strength, but I could work on my breathing techniques" Rachel said thoughtfully as if she were solving a puzzle.

"Great let's go" Quinn said already walking to her car, Rachel quickly caught up to her.

Neither of them really worked out as planned; Rachel watched Quinn workout her arms and Quinn watched Rachel run on the treadmill. Both of their eyes burned with desire of hunger, Rachel had stopped running and sneaked up behind Quinn and began leaving gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders. Quinn stopped her exercising and gave all her attention to Rachel.

The next morning Quinn got a wake-up call, well more like text message from Rachel.

_Rachel: Honey, Happy three weeks! I love you (: Don't forget to eat a heart healthy meal and prepare yourself for what today brings_

_She's absolutely wonderful_ Quinn smiled. Her phone beeped again

_Rachel: I also couldn't stop thinking about you last night. It's great to know you can carry me (;_

_Did Rachel Berry just send this? What happened to my once innocent girlfriend_ Quinn thought to herself and remembered yesterday, _Oh yeah….that. _Quinn smiled.

She got out of bed and took a shower, then she quickly ran downstairs and ate her breakfast and headed straight towards Rachel's house. First knock Rachel opened the door. Quinn's mouth hung wide open.

_What is she wearing?_

Rachel had on small red soffees and a white (tight fitting) muscle shirt. Her soffees were so short, Quinn could see where her thigh muscle began and realized her girlfriend had the most amazing legs.

"Do you like what I'm wearing? I picked it out thinking of you. I even bought you the same. You know so we can show our school spirit" Rachel gleamed.

"s…sh…sure" Quinn stammered. Rachel giggled and pulled her in. Quinn got dressed and they headed to the high school they will be attending in the fall. They walked out to the football field and saw about 90 other girls. They headed towards the big group.

"Girls trying out for the Cheerios, SIT IN THE HOMESIDE BLEACHERS!" she heard a voice say over a megaphone. She turned and saw it as Coach Sue. If Quinn were a dog her tail would be right between her legs this very second. Her and Rachel ran to the bleacher not wanting to upset her.

"People sitting on this side come down here!" Coach Sue said harshly. All the girls quickly got up and headed towards the field. Quinn looked at Rachel wondering if she was just as terrified as she was. Nope Rachel Berry had an effing smirk on her face, Quinn squeezed her hand.

They watched as Coach Sue one by one tore down the girls, told some to leave or made fun of their appearance. Quinn continued looking around and spotted the girl she saw walking past her with a cat the day she went to the park. She quickly grew tense realizing she had seen her and Rachel holding hands.

Finally Coach Sue called up the section her and Rachel were in. They, like the other groups, quickly shot up and headed toward the field.

Coach Sue had them line up and walked past each and every one of them, pointing out their flaws, telling them to leave, or yelling. She walked past Rachel.

"You'd have a nice body if I can see past your nose"

Quinn hissed. Coach Sue eyed Quinn and simply grinned and continued. She then selected a few and pointed them to go towards the group that was standing in the middle of the field. Luckily she and Rachel had been selected. Quinn looked around and also saw that the girl with the cat had been selected also. She decided to talk to her.

"Hi, I'm Quinn" Quinn smiled.

"Are you Coach Sue's daughter?" the other blonde asked so quietly as if it was top secret.

Quinn had a puzzled look on her face.

"Rumor has it Coach Sue has a long lost daughter and she's trying out so she can finally meet her mom. Lord Tubbington says she blonde" she continued "I'm blonde, what if it's me?"

_What? I can't even_

"What's your name?" Quinn said ignoring her statement.

"Brittany S. Pierce. Don't confuse me with Brittany Spears, please" Brittany said.

"I promise I won't" Quinn smiled as friendly as she could.

"Bye" Brittany said walking away with a thin tan brunette.

Quinn walked back to Rachel. Before any girl could speak Coach Sue came, she began the workshop. All the workouts and running and flipping Rachel managed to do either first, extremely sharp, or perfectly. Quinn was impressed, other girls scoffed and rolled their eyes. The agonizing day was finally over. Quinn and Rachel headed towards Quinn's house. Quinn had invited her to her hot tub so they can both relax.

The next day Quinn had woke up with Rachel combing her hair by her mirror, she saw the time realizing it was still early. She felt a breeze and looked down at her body.

_I forgot to put on my clothes last night _Quinn was slightly embarrassed.

She grabbed the first shirt she saw and ran to the bathroom to shower, both girls prepared together and headed towards the school again.

Quinn still wondered how Rachel managed to do everything yesterday, she didn't even know she could do a stinkin' back tuck. If Quinn had thought yesterday was bad, today was far worse. The count of girls went from 90 to 40 to now 15. How in the world does that happen?

Finally after the end of the terrible second day Coach Sue posted up the list, she stood proudly next to it. The first 10 girls who saw the list walked away in tears and Quinn grew nervous. She went up and saw Coach Sue didn't even put their actual names instead it read.

Cheerios:

Big Nose

Mini Blonde

Dumb Blonde

Tiny Tan Asian

Pochahontas

Quinn looked at the other girls and saw there was only one blonde, Brittany and herself. She realized her and Rachel had made it. It was an amazing feeling. Rachel saw the list and frowned at her reference but her she began to smile realizing she was a Cheerio with her girlfriend, that's all that really mattered to her. She was so happy she grabbed Quinn and kissed her, in front of everybody.

_Maybe this feeling is better than being a Cheerio._

She heard the girl with Brittany scoff and mumble "Gross" and Brittany began wooing. She looked up at Coach Sue who was lost in her own thought.

_Thank god she didn't see._

* * *

Quinn finally pulled up to her driveway and Santana and Brittany exited the car. They headed into Quinn's home and went straight to the kitchen. Quinn's mom had set out a bowl full of berries, the girls dug in.

"Does Rachel taste like berries?" Brittany asked and continued "I mean her mouth, not her lovely lady lumps"

Quinn had suddenly lost her appetite.

"Wanky" Santana giggled.


	8. Nationals

**Rachel's POV. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I hope to hear from you guys. Please review (: Enjoy.**

Chapter 7 - Nationals

Rachel was wrapped in a little ball in the backseat of her dads' car; she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Her fathers remained quiet the whole ride unsure on what to say to their once perky daughter. Her fathers tried to remember the signs of their daughter being hurt, but nothing, she always seemed so determined. They wondered what made her snap. That night Rachel fell asleep in her dads' embrace. Every couple hours she would wake up crying hysterically and would be clutching her chest. Her fathers were so confused; Hiram even thought she was having a heart attack. They never knew of Rachel's heartbreak.

Rachel woke up in the morning and she was just too tired to comb her hair, let alone do her morning ritual. She practically crawled down the stairs to see what she could eat for breakfast, but she wasn't even hungry. She saw her two dads, Leroy was making an omelet, and Hiram was looking in the refrigerator. Hiram turned around and saw his daughter, he gasped, at that very second Leroy turned around too.

"Honey, you are not going to school" Leroy said wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"No, daddy I have to go" she said dragging her feet across the kitchen heading towards the cabinet to get her comfort food, this special vegan chocolate.

"No baby, go back up to bed. We'll fix you your favorite soup and give you some tea" Hiram said sweetly.

"NO!" Rachel snapped. Both her dads jumped at the sound of their daughter actual yelling at them.

"Honey what's wrong? Your dad was only trying to help" Leroy spoke softly.

"I have to go to school. I have to see her, I have to see her, I have to..." Rachel continued as she bursted into tears. Her dads quickly grabbed her and took her upstairs, they had to carry her the whole way and set her on her bed. They knew they had to leave her alone this time. Rachel sat on her bed eyeing the floor trying to control herself. She decided to distract herself. She sat on her desk and began going through the drawers, she saw her Cheerios stuff and grew very angry. She yanked all the Cheerios swag (Shirts, shorts, bows, and poms) and threw them all in a black trash bag. She didn't realize under all that she had a red folder that was, of course, Cheerio related. She was curious on what she had put in their so she pulled it out and began reading. The first few pages were all her receipts from her payments, then her Cheerios contract, and then a list of cheers. She turned to the other side that had nothing but newspaper articles talking about the Cheerios wins and achievements. The first newspaper had a picture of the team, and she sees her and Quinn are next to each other hugging so tight right next to the gigantic first place trophy.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn had been in the Cheerios for the whole month of August so far. During that whole month they had been working day and night to go to Nationals; that was a couple days away. The two girls had grown a lot closer, they spent every moment together.

Finally the day of Nationals was here. The night before Quinn and Rachel had decided they would relieve their stress together. The two girls shared an amazing night, and it all began in Quinn's pool. The next morning both girls showered, tied their hair in a ponytail and put on that red and white uniform with pride. They ate a small breakfast because their nerves were getting the best of them; they hopped into Quinn's car and drove all the way to the high school. Once they were there Coach Sue decided to round them all up and wish them good luck. Well at least that is how Rachel interpreted it.

"You girls better leave everyone in that stinkin' crowd with their jaws dropped and their hands clapping so hard they'd probably break off. You better be sharp and on point any of you losers mess up, I will personally hire Francesco Dillaguini to take out" she made a fake gun with her hand and pretended to shoot herself. "Now all you fatties get in the bus!" she shouted into her megaphone, even though everybody was right in front of her.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn's elbow and they headed to the bus, they sat together the whole ride. Quinn noticed Brittany sitting a couple seats away with the tan girl that Coach Sue called Pochahontas. The two girls kept looking their way and snickered.

_Why does she keep looking at Britt? _Rachel thought eyeing Quinn.

Rachel decided to squeeze Quinn's hand to get her attention, no luck. She pouted and then her eyes gleamed, she decided to kiss her on the cheek. As Rachel leaned in, Quinn was turning to face her and _BAM!_ Their lips crashed. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but Rachel pulled away scared of what Quinn might say. She noticed Quinn's eyes darted around the bus, and she seemed relieved. Rachel shrugged it off. The closer they got to the location where the competition will be Quinn's hands grew sweaty and clammy and well Rachel, well she was Rachel effing Berry! She wasn't nervous, actually she had a huge smile on her face. The two girls exited the bus and walked directly behind Coach Sue who was talking to reporters about how she knew her girls would win this competition.

_Guess the wicked witch does care. _Rachel shrugged.

They finally entered the huge gym where they saw other schools. All of them took one look at the Cheerios and moved out of sight. Coach Sue smirked, this obviously wasn't anything new.

All the girls decided to sit in a circle and stretch. They talked as they stretched, the talked about all the hard work they had to put in and etc. Rachel was of course sitting next to Quinn and they were holding hands, as always. Rachel listened attentively to what the other girls had to say. Brittany spoke first.

"Being in the cheerios has taught me a lot. Like you can be beautiful and gay"

_What does this have to do-_

"Like Quinn and Rachel. They are both super pretty and they love each other" Brittany finished.

Rachel felt Quinn go tense, she turned to face her and she was wide eyed.

"Will Mckinley High Cheerios! You're next!" a man yelled.

Luckily everyone got up before they continued. Rachel got up and waited for Quinn but watched Quinn shoot straight up and run away.

_It's probably because she's nervous that's all _Rachel tried to convince herself as she joined her teammates. In 5 seconds they were about to go up. Rachel remained calm and tried not to think about Quinn's reaction.

"Everyone give a round of applause to the Will Mckinley High Cheerios!" the announcer shouted with much enthusiasm.

All the girls ran out rallying and tumbling. They set to their opening positions, and boom the music started. Everything that they had work for will be shown for this 2 minute and 30 second routine. They did perfect. Once the music stopped, the crowd got to their feet and went wild. Rachel's smile go 4x bigger than she actually she could, she looked around for Quinn and she was nowhere to be found until she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and twirl her around. She turned to see Quinn with a smile that matched her own, Quinn leaned and kissed her and before Rachel could kiss back Quinn pulled away and ran off. Rachel stood their questioning herself, and then she saw the rest of the Cheerios running off backstage she followed. She wanted to look for Quinn but had convinced herself Quinn went to the bathroom because she was sick.

Finally time came around for the awards. All the Cheerios stood on the blue competition mat along with two other schools. Rachel finally spotted Quinn and grabbed and practically had to hold her right next to her. The announcers began to give out the prizes. He gave out third place to a school with blue and yellow uniforms. Finally it was time for first. Quinn practically squeezed Rachel's hand.

"This year's 2008 National winners are… the Will Mckinley High Cheerios!"

Quinn let go of Rachel's hand and began jumping and squealing and was holding Rachel in a tight embrace. The photographer for Lima's weekly newspaper yelled "Cheese!" so the girls could be the cover story for the paper. Quinn and Rachel turned for the picture but never let go of each other. After he took the picture Rachel leaned in towards Quinn and gave her an overwhelming kiss. The rest of the girls wooed eyeing them. Rachel was proud but she felt Quinn pull away and run off. Coach Sue was busy giving an interview, once she was done they headed back to the school. Quinn had sat down with Brittany instead of Rachel. Rachel was upset and sat with one of the other girls, they made small talk, but Rachel was too wrapped up in her thoughts.

_Does Quinn regret having me as a girlfriend? Why won't she kiss me without running away? Does my breath stink?_ Rachel thought as she smelled her breath. _Do I stink? _She smelled herself. _Nope clean. What is it? What did I do?_

Finally they reached the school. Rachel got out of the bus before Quinn and waited for her, Quinn got off and hugged Rachel really tight. Rachel took it as an apology and hugged her back. They walked to Quinn's car, neither girl spoke. They just entered the vehicle and headed towards Quinn's house. Quinn's parents were fast asleep so they had to tiptoe to her room. Once they were inside Rachel was about ready to confront Quinn when her lips were attacked by Quinn's. Quinn's kiss was full of desire and lust. In seconds both uniforms were off.

Rachel woke up the next morning to an absent Quinn, she then heard the shower and figured she was there. Rachel laid down and waited for Quinn. She decided to get up and look around. She grabbed her spankies and sports bra and dressed quickly. She found Quinn's diary and read what she wrote this morning.

"Rachel! What are you doing?" Quinn screeched.

"Is this what has been going on! Is his how you really feel?" Rachel yelled then looked down. "You know, I did know something was up but I can't believe I was right? How could you Quinn?" Rachel was broken.

Quinn walked closer to Rachel and set her hand on her shoulder, "Babe, I love you. But I can't apologize for feeling this way"

"You can't apologize for being ashamed of me!" Rachel yelled grabbing her uniform and put it on quickly. She grabbed her jacket and her Cheerios duffle bag and ran out. Quinn didn't say a word.

Rachel exited the Fabray home and walked quickly. She was fixing herself as she walked. She realized it was still dark out; she checked her phone to see what time it was and saw it was 6 am. _Why was Quinn up so early?_ She turned off her phone and stuffed it in the bag, she didn't want to hear from Quinn. She was finally a block away from Quinn's home and heard a car honk. She prayed it wasn't Quinn's. Nope, it was Judy Fabray.

"Honey, it's kind of chilly and really early in the morning. Let me drive you home." Judy said smiling.

Rachel smiled and entered the vehicle.

It was a long awkwardly silent car ride home.

* * *

Rachel remembered she had put the duffle bag in her closet. That day was the last day she had used it before quitting the team. She walked towards her closet and yanked it out. She began to look inside. There was her Cheerios uniform, cheer shoes, and her cheerios jacket. She pulled out the uniform top and saw there was a note on the tag. _I love you Rachel Berry and don't forget that –Q._ Maybe it wasn't time to give up.

Rachel decided to lay down and enjoy the day she had to herself.


	9. Can I Come In?

**Quinn's POV. In the beginning the chapter title may not make sense, but it will just bear with it. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8 – Can I Come In?

Quinn was sitting in her first period, which coincidentally had Rachel in it. Every morning Quinn actually really liked seeing her, but this morning she didn't see her.

_She's always here early. I wonder where she is. Maybe she's late.._

The teacher entered when the tardy bell rang. They began their teaching, Quinn couldn't concentrate, and she kept looking around. She was expecting to see the perky brunette.

_I guess it really is over. I knew it. Then again it is your entire fault. _Quinn frowned at that thought.

"What gives Q? You're so out of it. Not like usual" Santana whispered.

"Just didn't get enough sleep last night, that's all" Quinn tried to hide her sadness.

Santana knew her too well to fight against it, but even she wasn't that dumb.

The bell rang and Quinn walked out and walked down the way she knew Rachel took to see if maybe she was just late.

_Who am I kidding? Rach is always early._

She ran to her second period before being marked late. Quinn couldn't concentrate at all, she hoped Rachel was okay. She could care less what her teachers were saying. She began looking at the floor and before she had time to react the teacher called on her to read a passage from the textbook.

_Bitch…_ Quinn hissed.

"I…uh…what page are we on?" Quinn stammered.

"Well Ms. Fabray if you weren't so busy sleeping in my class you'd know where we were. We're on page 427, second to last paragraph."

Quinn began reading but she had a rather bitchy tone. She finished reading and looked up at the teacher and smiled as if saying 'You happy?' The teacher rolled her eyes and continued and picked her next victim. Quinn stared at the clock and waited for class to be over, she needed to distract herself from thinking of Rachel Berry. Hell who was she kidding? Everything she thought of had to do with Rachel.

"Quinn Fabray! Coach Sue wants you in her office" a girl dressed in a cheerios uniform announced in the classroom.

_Yes!_

Quinn gathered her things and walked out with pride, intentionally wanting to piss off the teacher. If Quinn Fabray was having a bad day, everyone within a 10 mile radius was too. She entered Coach Sue's office.

"You know Q" Coach Sue started while she mixed her protein shake "The head captain will be graduating this year. It will be a tragic loss" _Is she really being nice_, "no, I'm just kidding." _Thought so. _"Anyways I'm looking for a new head captain for next year. You are a freshman right?" Quinn nodded. "Fantastic, I want you to be the captain of those no good cheerios, I know with your leadership skills you'll put them in their place and they won't look sloppy" Quinn smiled. "I would've asked that shrimp, but she quit over the summer" Coach Sue thought aloud.

"You mean Rachel Berry?" Quinn asked.

_Why does everything have to be about her!_

"Big nose" Coach Sue added.

"Well she was an amazing Cheerio, but if she obviously quit she lacks something you need" Quinn said smirking. Coach Sue raised her eyebrow.

"Dedication"

"I think you're on to something Q. Now get outta my office" Coach Sue hissed.

Quinn quickly got up and ran out. She began to remember the day Rachel quit.

* * *

Quinn has tried talking to Rachel since the day they got into a fight. Quinn had to wait until Monday to see her at practice.

Finally it was Monday morning; Quinn never had a weekend feel so long. She got up early and quickly dressed and ate breakfast, she knew Rachel always got to practice early so she wanted to meet her there.

She reached the school and saw two figures down on the field. She parked her car and got out still watching the two figures. She headed towards them and realized it was Rachel and Coach Sue. She read the body language and facial expressions. Rachel was smiling and Coach Sue was actually smiling. Quinn got there and heard the last part of the conversation.

"… for you to take charge" Coach Sue said proudly.

"Hey Rach" Quinn said smiling towards Coach Sue and Rachel "Can we talk?"

"Leave you two losers to it" Coach Sue said winking at Rachel.

Rachel faced Quinn and looked irritated.

"What?"

"I called you all weekend Rach. I need to talk to you"

"Talk"

"I'm sorry; I'm not ashamed of you. What you read in my diary was interpreted wrong. I love you Rach." Quinn said putting her hand on Rachel's cheek. She saw Rachel's face soften, but it went back to being mad. She looked into eyes and saw that she was debating.

"I know what I wrote was terrible. I'm still getting used to being open." Rachel's eyes widened.

_Crap wrong thing to say_

Quinn quickly spoke. "We never really talked if we were going to be open or not. The truth is Rach, I'm not ready for people to know I have a girlfriend, of course I love you but what would my family think of me?"

Rachel grabbed her hand. "Quinn, I'm sorry. I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you say you weren't ready to be out?"

Quinn shrugged.

"Look, how about we work on being secretive then?"

Quinn nodded.

Rachel kissed her on the cheek. Quinn felt amazing, she missed her. They sat down and talked a little until the rest of the girls began to show up.

"Huddle up fatties!" Coach Sue yelled. All the girls quickly circled around her.

Coach Sue smiled, "Good Job at Nationals on Friday. I'm actually p…pro...proud of you guys" Coach Sue said as if it pained her. "Now I'd like to announce something. Rachel Ber-" Rachel interrupted her.

"Coach Sue as much as I respect you're title. I wish to make an announcement. It cannot wait, it must simply be said" Rachel said confidentially. Coach Sue nodded and let her speak.

"Hey girls, well I first want to start off and say I'm very proud of us. We did spectacularly great. I mean obviously since we won. But that's not what I wish to speak of; I want to thank Coach Sue for her amazing skills. If it weren't for her pounding us, who knew where we'd be right? Coach Sue, I want to personally thank you for making me a stronger person, physically and most definitely emotionally" Coach Sue smiled.

"I know we had an amazing conversation, I can tell you're excited about this New Year. I'm sorry Coach Sue but I cannot continue this year on the Cheerios." Rachel finished.

_What did she just say? _Quinn thought as her mouth flew open. She looked up to see Coach Sue's face first it was disappointed, then sad, but then angry. Before Coach Sue could speak Quinn spoke.

"Rach, why are you doing this? If it's because of the fight we had, we're over it already…right?" Quinn babbled.

"Quinn I understand we made up, but I'm Broadway bound. My life is Broadway. I will not be attending McKinley High this fall, my dads' decided to enroll me to Carmel. They have an outstanding music program." Rachel spoke as if it was nothing.

"Rachel" Coach Sue spoke quietly "Please come here"

_Uh-oh _

Quinn watched the two walk away and speak briefly. The Rachel walked away, not just from Coach Sue, but from practice. She was gone. Quinn was about to run after her but Coach Sue walked towards them. She was mumbling to herself until she reached them.

"Blondie! Lead the stretches. I'll be back" Coach Sue yelled.

Quinn nodded and began to lead stretches. She just wanted this practice to be over. Coach Sue came back an hour later; they were obviously done with stretches so they all sat around.

"I'm sending you guys home" Coach Sue spoke quickly and walked away.

Quinn ran to her car and headed straight to Rachel's house. She needed to calm herself before she knocked so she wouldn't yell at Rachel for quitting. She knocked, Rachel opened the door.

"Quinn?"

Rachel still had on the practice clothes, she looked like she had just been crying.

"Can I come in?"

"I'd love for you to come in"

* * *

Quinn roamed the halls; she didn't necessarily have to be in class. She decided to leave the school; she got into her car and began to drive. She finally got to wherever it was she wanted to go. She sat in her car for five minutes trying to control her nerves. She finally gathered her courage and walked up the steps and knocked on the door. It took her about 5 knocks for someone to open the damn door.

"Quinn?"

There was Rachel. Her hair was a mess, she was still in her pj's, and she had bags under her eyes. Her eyes were red and swollen, from all the crying Quinn assumed.

"Can I come in?" Quinn said apologetically.


	10. Home

**Rachel's POV. Sorry for not posting last night, I promised I would post everyday but I had personal problems to take care of. This chapter will not have a memory. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9 – Home

Rachel was in her room, she decided to take advantage of this day to 'better' herself. The only way she thought of 'bettering' herself was crying uncontrollably and listening to sad music. She was about 1 minute into the depressing song she heard a knock at the door.

_Who the heck could that be? My dads left to work._ She thought as she wiped her tears. She waited to hear another knock, and there it was as if on que. She began to get out of bed and heard the knocking continue. She peeked out to her window and saw a red beetle parked across the street. She walked toward the stairs, she felt like her house was spinning. She needed to hold onto the railing while she took a step at a time. Her heart raced once she got to the last step and walked towards the door.

_It can't be _

Rachel began reaching for the door knob but continued pulling away. If it was Quinn she didn't want her to see like this, or let alone break her down again. She finally gathered her courage. _You're Rachel Berry, you stood your ground when she broke up with you and now you'll do the same! _She thought grabbing the door knob and opening the door cautiously. _Yep, so much for standing my ground._

"Quinn?" Rachel spoke, it was the only thing she managed to get out of her mouth.

Rachel watched as Quinn examined her for a second and her stomach began to churn, she then saw Quinn look in her eyes, they were the same exact eyes Rachel fell in love with.

"Can I come in?" Quinn said apologetically.

_What does Quinn want? Oh my…the notebook!_

Rachel didn't say anything she just opened the door wider and stepped inside. Quinn walked in, Rachel saw her look around and sigh in relief.

_Maybe this always was her home. _Rachel thought as she closed the door. She began walking to the living room where they could sit. She knew Quinn would follow, she knew this house perfectly. Rachel sat on the couch and motioned Quinn to sit down, she watched as Quinn sat down and looked around, she then noticed something that made her smile a bit, she saw a tear slide down Quinn's cheek.

"Hey" Rachel said comforting putting her hand on Quinn's arm, "I'm not sure why you are here, but remember among these walls you could always be yourself. I would never judge you" Quinn smiled.

"You weren't at school today" Quinn whispered, "And after I saw what state you were in yesterday, I wanted to make sure you were okay..." Quinn looked up to meet Rachel's eyes. Rachel saw nothing but concern and love.

_Maybe Quinn did come around, I wish she would just admit her love to me and we could go back to normal._

"I'm fine Quinn, but are you?" Rachel said kind of harshly and before she could let Quinn speak she continued. "I mean how could you be okay, having to lie to yourself every day? Having to pretend to be a person you obviously aren't? Don't you just want to be happy and not care what anyone thinks?" Rachel said as her tone went from being harsh to sounding like a concerned loved one.

Quinn began shaking her head. All she managed to saw is "I know, I'm sorry"

Rachel scooted closer; she knew they both needed each other. She knew Quinn still loved her, if she didn't she wouldn't be here.

"Quinn, uh…I…hmmmm" Rachel stammered "I know you're here to see if I'm okay, but is that really why you're here?"

Quinn shook her head, she looked up and met Rachel's eyes. "Coach Sue is putting me as captain next year" she smiled. Rachel couldn't help but smile, she knew Quinn wanted that more than anything.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am, but…" Quinn looked down "She brought you up"

_Coach Sue brought me up? Why would she do that? I thought she hated me; she was always so mean to me after I quit. Wait…. She was mean to everybody…_

"Well what did she say?"

"That if you were still on the team she would have offered it to you" Quinn said shyly.

"Oh" Rachel tried sounding confused but she remembered the day she quit, Coach Sue was talking about how she wanted her to be captain her freshman year. "Well, you deserve it. You do it for the love of the sport, and well I did it to…. Never mind"

Quinn looked up puzzled. "You did it for me" she then whispered.

Rachel nodded. Rachel was about to speak and she just felt a warm embrace. Quinn had thrown herself on Rachel and held her in a tight hug not wanting to ever let go of her. Rachel couldn't help but return the smile, she knew the only thing she wanted ever was Quinn. Quinn is the only thing that mattered to her.

"I love you" Quinn whispered very quietly. Rachel had ears like a hawk and heard her.

"I love you too" Rachel said back. She heard Quinn sniffle. "You can cry if you want to" Rachel spoke. As soon as Rachel said that Quinn let out everything she was holding in. Rachel couldn't help but do the same. They were both strong girls, they acted like they could handle everything, but at the end of the day they couldn't.

After a good 10 minutes of crying together Rachel pulled back. She cupped Quinn's face and looked at her. Rachel wiped the tears and kissed her forehead.

"I know when we go back to school you are going to act like you hate me. But at least I know now that you love me" Rachel smiled.

Quinn shook her head violently. "I'm so sorry I've been mean to you, I just I needed to push you away somehow. Get you to stop loving me"

"I would never stop"

The girls shared a smile. Rachel knew that this was a one-time thing and Quinn would go back to being mean, but she was kind of okay with it. She just wanted to hear Quinn say _I love you_ one more time.

_Quinn is beautiful, even when she is crying, or yelling, or doing anything._

"Can I kiss you?" Quinn asked. Rachel's heart was about to explode, she didn't know what to think; she simply nodded and prepared herself. She felt Quinn's nice warm lips; this kiss was full of passion, love, hope, sadness, and desire. Rachel tasted Quinn and remembered every single time they kissed.

_Blueberry _Rachel thought, she couldn't help but smile while they were kissing. She loved Quinn, she loved her always. Quinn was a part of her and that's how she wanted it to be… always. Although she knew she couldn't have her right now, she knew she would be able to hold her like this in her arms once again when Quinn was ready.

Quinn and Rachel pulled out of the kiss in unison and smiled.

"I should get going" Quinn said.

Rachel understood, Quinn wasn't ready and she wouldn't mind waiting. "Of course" Rachel said standing up. They walked to the door and smiled at each other. Before Rachel opened the door she turned to face Quinn, "I understand you aren't ready. Just know I'll be here… waiting. But please promise me something" Quinn nodded. "At school, don't act like you hate me. You don't have to talk to me or act like I exist, just ignore me. Also like I said, when you want to talk, I'm always here"

Quinn smiled and kissed her delicately on her cheek and reached for the door knob and walked out.

"Rach, by the way, thanks for the notebook" Quinn said before turning back around to her car. Rachel nodded and smiled and closed the door. She stood leaning her back on the door smiling. She could not believe this happened. The girl she loved admitted her love to her. Rachel felt amazing, she then remembered the kiss, she put her fingers lightly on her lips, and she could still feel Quinn's warm soft lips. Rachel Berry was in love with Quinn Fabray, and that's the way it should be. Rachel finally walked towards the stairs and went to her room. She made her bed changed into her workout clothes and began using her elliptical. She felt motivated to be the Rachel Berry she always was. She felt like she can take on the world again, and no one was going to stop her.


	11. Sing

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter, I've been pretty busy. Today it's Quinn's POV. This chapter will have a memory. I will also be introducing another character. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 10 – Sing

Quinn was walking to her car, unable to think straight.

_Did I really just do that? Did I just kiss Rachel? I mean I don't regret it, but did it really happen. _She thought as she pinched herself.

_Crap it was real_

She fumbled with her keys but finally got into her car. She felt different for some reason, as she sat down in front of the wheel. Her car looked different to her for some reason, it was still that bright red beetle, but it had a glow to it. She then looked outside her window and looked up to the sky, and again she saw it differently. The sky was a beautiful blue, the sun was bright, and the clouds were wonderfully big and fluffy. Quinn loved how the sky looked. She finally put her key into the ignition and turned on her car, with that the radio turned on and the song "I Kissed a Girl" came on. Quinn couldn't help but laugh and remember when she and Rachel were singing along. She sighed a happy sigh and rolled her eyes trying to get rid of this dopey smile she had on her face, she finally put her car in reverse and got out of the little space she was parked in.

Quinn was driving, but she wasn't sure where she wanted to go exactly, she most definitely did not want to go back to school. She began to think about going to the beach, Lima Bean, park, but then she thought of the best place that carried a very important memory of hers. She looked down at her hand and looked at her ring; she couldn't help but smile even wider.

She finally found a parking space, which was easy because it was a school day. She got out of her car and began walking to the town square. She looked around and saw all the little boutiques, restaurants, and of course the little stage in the center.

* * *

Quinn went to go visit Rachel after Cheerio's practice. She was so confused and wanted to see why Rachel wanted to suddenly go to Carmel. Rachel let her in.

"What the hell Rach?" Quinn said loudly

"Quinn, please. I understand you're angry but please let me explain" Rachel said softly.

Quinn always secretly loved how Rachel could keep her cool in situations, it made her melt.

Quinn nodded and let her speak.

"Let's go up to my room, I was in the middle of writing a list." Rachel said grabbing Quinn's hand.

_List?_

Quinn followed. Rachel was right behind her and couldn't help but admire how graceful Rachel was. She watched her legs and saw how the muscle flexed and relaxed as she walked up the stairs.

_Her morning workout is working very well. _Quinn thought with a grin.

"What?" Rachel said as she turned facing her.

"You have amazing legs" Quinn said still eyeing her legs but then looked up to see Rachel's reaction. She simply smiled and her cheeks turned slightly pink, she turned to open the door. Anything Rachel did, could make Quinn forget why she was ever angry or hurt.

"Quinn, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Carmel. I haven't exactly decided yet though. I'm still in the process of deciding." Quinn nodded as she sat on Rachel's bed and watched as Rachel opened her laptop and sat in front of it. Rachel turned and faced her realizing Quinn hadn't responded.

"I… uh… sorry Rach. I forgive you" Quinn stammered.

Rachel smiled. "Well if you look at my list, you'll see there are more cons than pros about going to Carmel" she said pointing towards the computer screen. Quinn got up and looked at the screen, it was neatly made. It was titled 'Pro/Con's for attending Carmel High' it was in a cute cursive font. The list was separated into two. She quickly began reading.

Pros:

Vocal Adrenaline

Holds a legacy

Cons:

No Quinn

I may not be the star

I won't be able to see Quinn everyday

No Quinn

"I wrote 'no Quinn' twice because that's what my main concern is" Rachel said smiling at the floor.

"Rach, I love you" Quinn said walking towards Rachel. She cupped Rachel's face in her hand and kissed her on her forehead, nose, each cheek and lastly her lips. Rachel was blushing. Quinn couldn't help but smile seeing her girlfriend like this.

"Quinn, I want to know what you think. Should I go to Carmel?"

"I can't answer that for you. What I can say is if you go to Carmel High, McKinley would miss out on a future Broadway legend"

Rachel smiled huge; Quinn secretly hoped she would choose McKinley.

"Rach" Quinn said reaching out for Rachel's hands "Let's go."

"Where?" Rachel looked puzzled. Her eyes moving everywhere and her lips slightly parted. Quinn thought she looked beautiful.

"It's a surprise. Please?" Quinn said pulling on Rachel's arm. Rachel nodded and they headed out the door of her room. They reached for the door and it opened and it was Rachel's dads.

"Hi Mr. Berr- Leroy. Hiram" Quinn said quickly.

"Quinn and I are going somewhere. She won't tell me where, I guess that is her way of being romantic" Rachel said staring at Quinn.

"Well…" Quinn began but Leroy interrupted, "I think it is absolutely romantic" he said.

Quinn smiled, "Now you two have fun" Hiram added.

Both girls smiled and headed towards Quinn car. The whole ride Rachel kept questioning Quinn. It was obvious to Quinn: Rachel hated surprises.

Quinn decided to teas her a bit and made Rachel cove her eyes, she kept turning to confuse the girl, little did Rachel know Quinn was only turning in a parking lot. She parked and turned off the car.

"Can I look yet?" Rachel said pouting.

Quinn leaned in and kissed her and whispered "nope"

Rachel pouted some more. Quinn exited the car and ran to Rachel's side and opened the door and pulled her out. They began walking and Quinn felt it was time to uncover her eyes. Rachel uncovered her eyes.

"Oh my… I actually haven't been here." Rachel said looking around.

"When I first moved here my mom brought me here and we shopped" Quinn said smiling pointing at the boutiques. "But there was this amazing restaurant here, I want to take you there" Quinn smiled.

Rachel returned the smile, "You do know I'm vegan right?" Quinn laughed.

"Of course I know! Anyways before we eat, I think you should perform here" Quinn said turning Rachel to face the stage in the center. Rachel looked at her and took it as a challenge.

"I will" Rachel said walking to the stage. She watched Rachel talk to a guitarist sitting by the stage, they both soon got up.

"Excuse me!" Rachel first yelled, no one turned to look. "EXCUSE ME!" Rachel said using her theater voice. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm going to perform this song for someone that is very special to me" she said staring directly at Quinn.

The guitarist began playing; Quinn knew this song perfectly and couldn't help but smile. Rachel began singing, which blew everyone away…

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._

_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_

_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._

_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_

_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_

_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_

_And you know that's what our love can do._

Rachel kept eye contact with Quinn the whole time, like every line she sang was to her, which really was. She finally finished and everyone applauded. Rachel hopped off stage and walked up to Quinn and planted the biggest kiss on her. Quinn felt her world stop at that instant.

* * *

Quinn stared at the stage and walked up to it and sat on it. She began to look around and saw the same exact guitarist that was there over the summer. She was pleasantly surprised when he looked at her and smiled.

"Hey your girlfriend was that little brunette that sang that Buble song right?"

Quinn smiled. "Well she touched me when she sang it, I never knew someone that small had a voice like that" he said smiling "Can you sing?"

"A bit"

"Well get up, I'll play whatever song you want me to play"

Quinn smiled but shook her head. _I'm no Rachel Berry_

"I can't sing like the brunette."

"That's fine, I'm sure you could still sing"

Quinn took it as a challenge "Fine"

She told the guy and called Rachel.

**Q: Hey**

R: Hi Quinn. I'm pleasantly surprised you called.

**Q: Can you please just listen?**

R: Sure

Quinn looked at the guy and nodded. He began playing.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

Quinn finished singing and a tear slid down her cheek and she grabbed the phone whispered 'I love you' and hung up.

"That was pretty good" the guitarist said.

Quinn looked around, she thought the guy looked familiar, not because of the summer, but because of school.

"Noah Puckerman?"

"Took you long enough blondie"

Quinn's heart started racing. _He knows!_

"You're not going to uh… tell anybody right?"

"Nah, it's good you found yourself someone. Why would I kill it?"

Quinn sighed of relief. "Why aren't you at school?" Puck said.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I got a badass rep to keep up don't I? Ditching is what adds to my badass-ness"

Quinn nodded.


	12. Slip Away

**Rachel's POV. This chapter gets a bit dirty, but no too much. Enjoy (:**

Chapter 11 – Slip Away

Rachel woke up bright and early at 6 am and decided to skip her elliptical and go for a run. She grabbed her iPod and head out the door. She saw the sun was just rising and she thought it was beautiful, aside from Quinn. Thinking about Quinn's visit yesterday motivated her to run a lot more than she is used to. After getting through her workout playlist twice she decided to head home. She pushed open the door and ran to her room. She looked at the clock to estimate her time, it was 7, and she knew she had time.

She jumped into her shower. She thought of Quinn and remembered all of their intimate moments that occurred. Thinking of Quinn she remembered that Quinn had called her and performed a song and said 'I love you'. She suddenly felt a jolt of excitement. She quickly showered and got out, checked the time again, 7:15. _Great _she smiled and began to blow dry her hair. Her hair was always easiest to style, she sure was lucky. She quickly looked at the time again, 7:20. She then began to choose her outfit. She had Quinn in mind during this process. It was 7:30 and she was about to call out to her dad so he can drive her.

_Beep_ Rachel eyed her phone, it usually rarely rang. She opened it, the name that lit up the screen surprised her. She quickly responded to the text and rushed out the door, she waited by the mailbox.

"Hey cutie. Need a ride?"

Rachel smiled huge and her cheeks flushed pink.

"Why yes my lady" Rachel said walking towards the red beetle.

Rachel looked out the window as they drove.

"You look amazing by the way" Quinn said looking at Rachel as if she was thinking smutty thoughts.

Rachel stared down at her outfit. Her black mini with her tight pale blue top was the perfect fit.

"You don't look so bad yourself" Rachel smiled.

"I'm in my Cheerios uniform"

"So?"

Quinn laughed.

"Do you remember the first time I took you to the town square?" Quinn asked shifting her eyes from the road to Rachel and back.

"Of course" Rachel said grinning.

"Well the guitarist was Noah Puckerman"

"What?"

"Yeah, so he knows. Well knew what we had" Quinn added.

_Knew what we had? _Rachel's mood had changed thinking about that remark. Quinn reached the school and was talking about something; Rachel wasn't too sure what she was rambling about. Once Quinn parked the car Rachel shot out and walked quickly towards the school entrance. She ran to the auditorium.

* * *

Rachel woke up and felt something around her waist; she looked down and saw Quinn had her hands around her. She followed the arms and it led to bare shoulders and then she saw a beautiful sight, Quinn asleep. The light hit her face perfectly, she looked like an angel. Rachel couldn't stop smiling; she was unconditionally in love with this girl.

Rachel quickly slid away from Quinn's embrace and jumped into the shower. She was lathering her hair wondering how she would look if she was in a hair product commercial. She couldn't help but giggle at that thought. She felt hands embrace her, she turned and sighed.

"I love you" Rachel said as she peppered Quinn with kisses along her collarbone.

"I love you too" Quinn moaned slightly feeling Rachel's warm lips on her. She wrapped her hands around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer. She lifted her head and kissed her, it was full of hunger and desire.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered "Make love to me"

Rachel saw Quinn's face light up.

* * *

Rachel couldn't help but smile while she sat by the piano on stage. She looked around and saw blonde.

"Quinn?"

"Where?"

Rachel automatically knew who it was.

"Brittany what are you doing here?"

"I don't know I heard a monster was in the hallway and none of us were safe" Brittany said.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but she needed someone to talk to and decided to sit next to Brittany.

"Do you remember summer?" Rachel asked as she walked towards Brittany.

"Yes"

"Do you remember Quinn and me?"

She saw as a smile crept up Brittany's face. "Yes"

"What did you think?"

"It was beautiful; you two loved each other very much"

Rachel smiled. "Thanks Britt"

"Well I'm gonna go see if the monster is gone" Brittany said getting up. They both heard Coach Sue yelling, Brittany quickly sat down.

"It's still there" Brittany said hiding her head in her hands.

Rachel giggled a bit and rubbed Brittany's back to soothe her.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were drying themselves after their shower.

"I decided" Rachel said watching Quinn. "After going through my thought process about 10 times, I've decided I will be attending McKinley High. You were right, I will probably be the star" Rachel said smiling.

Quinn wrapped her hands behind Rachel's neck. "Great" She kissed her forehead.

"You do realize school is in 2 weeks right?" Rachel mumbled.

"Umm yeah Rach" Quinn said puzzled.

"We only have 2 weeks, of us, of this" she said eyeing Quinn.

"Who said it has to stop when we start school" Quinn was about to continue but her phone rang. Rachel watched as Quinn looked at her phone, she saw panic in Quinn's face.

"Rach, give me a minute" Quinn said running into Rachel's bathroom. Rachel just watched, she couldn't help but wonder who it was though.

Quinn quickly got out of the bathroom and grabbed her things.

"I've got to go babe. Bye" She called out from the stairs. Rachel sat on her bed and sighed. Quinn quickly ran up the stairs.

"Forgot something"

"Yeah?"

"This" Quinn said planting an amazing kiss on Rachel.

Quinn pulled back and ran downstairs. Rachel decided to follow and watched Quinn through the window, she saw her dad standing by Quinn's car.

* * *

"Rachel when you zone out your lip twitches" Rachel heard Brittany say.

"Oh sorry. I've got to go" Rachel said getting up.

"Be careful with the monster." Brittany said sympathetically.

Rachel walked down the hall and walked into Ms. Pillsbury office.


	13. Change

**Sorry for not posting these past few days. Major writers block. But anyways I'm back and today is Quinn's POV. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12 – Changes

Quinn was sitting in her car wondering what she said to make Rachel flee like that. She heard knocking on her window and turned and saw Noah outside with a smirk on his face.

_What does he want?_ She thought as she climbed out of her car, her eyes didn't leave Noah's face. She was very curious in what his intentions were.

"Hey Quinn" Puck smirked.

Quinn smiled a rather sarcastic smile "Hi Noah"

"Puck, its Puck baby"

Quinn rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyways I just wanted to see what happened with you and brunette"

Quinn stopped laughing and her eyes darted at the ground, she frowned a bit. Puck noticed. "Hey Blondie, sorry I asked"

"No it's fine. It's just we had a thing going on and I ruined it"

"She was your girlfriend?"

Quinn nodded "And more…" she looked up at Puck "I love her"

"Then why don't you have her?" Puck seemed concerned "Is it because we live in a town where lesbians are bad instead of hot?"

Quinn smiled a bit and shot her eyes back to the floor.

_Wait did he just use the L word?_ Quinn panicked and looked around to see if anyone noticed. She let out a sigh of relief.

_They are too wrapped up in their lame lives._

"Don't worry blondie, your secret is safe with me" Puck said crossing his heart with his hand.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh "You're the badass of our lame high school, and you still cross your heart?"

"Pinky promise?" Puck said smirking holding out his pinky.

Quinn began laughing and took his pinky "Not even you can make that badass"

Puck frowned but chuckled. Puck turned and saw his 'friends' and turned to Quinn, "Catch you later?"

Quinn nodded and smiled.

_For being a 'badass' he's sweet_

She began walking into the school and walked passed Ms. Pillsbury's office, she saw a small brunette.

_Rachel?_

The bell rang for 1st period, Quinn could care less she waited by her door. Rachel finally walked out and quickly shuffled down the hall. Quinn had to run after her.

"What were you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Why do you care Quinn Fabray?"

_Crap! She's using my full name._

Quinn followed Rachel to her locker.

"I just do."

"That's not a valid reason. I mean you're not with me anymore, what makes you think you can care?"

_I did something wrong, what could I possibly do? _Quinn tried to remember what she did.

"Maybe you'll remember when you remember what….." Rachel looked as if saying these words would make her sick. She finally spat out "We had" Quinn was about to respond but Rachel quickly turned her heels and walked towards her classroom.

Quinn was surprised. She didn't realize she was upset over that. Quinn thought as soon as they kissed, things would change.

* * *

Quinn ran down to her car, her father was standing next to it.

"Daddy I can explain"

"Quinnie, baby" her father said putting his hand over her shoulder. Quinn was so confused, he was just yelling at her a second ago on the phone.

"You've been missing Sunday morning mass"

"Wait is that why you're upset?" Quinn tried very hard not to sound relieved. She was afraid he had found out about Rachel. She finally noticed he was in his church clothing.

"Crap" she mumbled realizing he had just come from church.

He had been going on a rant about how she should do her duties by serving god, but then he heard Quinn mumble and it completely cut him off.

"What did you say?" he said angrily.

_Shit_

"Nothing, daddy" she said wide eyed. Once she said 'daddy' he had softened.

"Sweetie, going to church Sunday mornings is our family time. You've been blowing us off to hang out with this girl"

"I know daddy. I'm sorry; I promise I'll go every Sunday. Okay?" Quinn said apologetically.

Russell had pulled her in for a hug, "I'm sorry honey" he said kissing her forehead.

_What is he sorry about?_ She thought about asking but he quickly said "Let's go home" as he pulled out of the hug. Quinn just nodded and got into her car while her father got into his.

* * *

Quinn really didn't care about going to her first period; she went into Ms. Pillsbury's office as well. Ms. Pillsbury looked up from her desk; she had a ruler measuring the amount of inches between each object on her desk.

_I wonder if she's getting help for her problem_ Quinn thought as she smiled at Ms. Pillsbury and shut the door behind her.

"Have a seat Quinn" she said sweetly.

Quinn smiled huge, she thought Ms. Pillsbury was the cutest thing ever… well aside from Rachel.

Quinn sat down. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we come in here and talk about our problem?"

Ms. Pillsbury nodded "Well yes, you can talk about anything really"

Quinn looked behind her and saw all these brochures behind her.

"Well I have a problem that is kind of eating away at me"

"I would love to hear your thoughts"

"Well I kind of…. Sort of like someone I'm not supposed to like"

Ms. Pillsbury nodded apologetically "Well why can't you like him?"

_HIM? UGH! Why does everyone assume it's him? I just have to keep my cool. She can't know it's Rachel. Unless Rachel told her._

"Why was Rachel here?" Quinn quickly asked.

Ms. Pillsbury's eyes got big, at least bigger. "I-uh…. That's confidential"

Quinn tried to muster up a look, well more like a death glare.

"Okay Quinn Fabray" Ms. Pillsbury sighed.

_I definitely need to remember to use this stare. When I'm captain next year it could be my bitch stare._

Quinn smiled. "Why was she?"

"She was having boy problems as well. I sometimes wonder if that's all girls in high school worry about"

"Did she say with who?"

"Aren't we here to talk about you?"

_Crap_

"Uh yeah" Quinn said nodding rapidly.

"So tell me why can't you like this boy?"

Quinn tried to think of an explanation that wouldn't wave her rainbow flag around.

"Do you think he'd ruin your image?"

"I don't have an image… at least not yet" she said smiling at the idea of her being captain next year.

"Well there is uh…" Ms. Pillsbury said closing her eyes and waving her eyes as if she was magically trying to revive a memory. "Finn Hudson" she finally spat out.

_Who the f… is Finn Hudson?_

"I heard he is going to be the quarterback. Maybe he's a perfect fit for your-uh image"

Quinn smiled slyly. "Thank you Ms. Pillsbury" she said getting up and heading to the door.

* * *

Quinn followed her dad's car the whole way home. She finally parked next to him and got out. She smiled at her father as he got out of his car.

"Your mother has breakfast ready" he said as he opened the door for them to enter.

Quinn sniffed and smiled. _Bacon._

She walked quickly to the kitchen and saw her mother setting the table.

"Good Morning" Quinn said with a huge smile on her face, her mom looked up from the table.

"Honey! You're home. It's been ages since I've seen you" She said walking towards Quinn with her arms out.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight. Her mother giggled.

"Let's sit down to eat" she said walking back to the table.

Quinn followed gladly behind her.

"Honey, I'll be back in a bit. I have an errand to run" Russell said behind Quinn. Quinn turned around and caught sight of her dad's sneaky expression before her exited the room. She turned back and shrugged. It was probably nothing. She sat across from her mother and they began serving themselves.

"So Quinnie" her mother started as she started cutting into her sausage link "How's Rachel?"

"She's uh…" _Wonderful, beautiful, amazing, great "_Fine" Quinn took a bite of bacon.

"How are her parents?"

_What is this? 20 questions?_

"There you know…"

"Gay?" Quinn's mom interrupted, as she plopped the piece of sausage into her mouth.

Quinn stared at her with her mouth open. She then remembered her dad.

"Where did dad go?"

Her mother shrugged, "I guess errands"

"May I be excused?"

Her mother nodded. Quinn quickly got off her seat and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. She quickly dialed Rachel.

"Come on Rach pick up"

"Hello" Rachel said cheerfully.

"Hey… umm I'm just wondering if you're with your dads"

"Well yes, we're at the town square. I wanted to show them the places we went to"

Quinn finally let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Wait, is something wrong?"

Quinn didn't want to scare her so she simply said "Nothing, I just had a nightmare or something of that sort. I'll call you later. Bye" she said quickly hanging up so she wouldn't hear Rachel's response.

* * *

Quinn walked quickly to the library and looked through this year's yearbook; she'd figure it'd out already since there was only a couple days left of her freshman year. She quickly skimmed through the pages. She found the page for the football team, she knew he'd be in J.V and there she saw his name.

_Quarterback: Finn Hudson_

She stared at his picture. He had a dopey grin on his face and he looked immensely tall.

_I guess I could date him, I know I won't have a chance with Rachel anytime soon._

She closed the yearbook and headed outside of the library and she ran into something hard, she looked to see who it was.

"Finn Hudson?"


	14. Tired

**I bring you all a new chapter, finally right? Sorry for holding out I just couldn't come up with anything yet. I've been so busy I can't think really. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Today it's Rachel's POV. Also I realized switching off from present time to memory was a tad bit too difficult, what I mean is having the characters remember something. I'd rather have a present time scene and then go to a memory, I will try to balance them out. Just keep in mind, every memory and present time does serve a purpose. Thank you. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13 - Tired

"So you're confused about who you like?" Ms. Pillsbury said rather confused.

"Ms. Pillsbury, have you ever been confused on who you like?" Rachel pleaded.

Ms. Pillsbury shook her head still confused, "I really don't see where you're getting at Rachel but uhh…" she said turning to her brochures trying to find the perfect one to give her.

"I think I like girls" Rachel blurted out, Ms. Pillsbury turned quickly around.

"What makes you think that?"

"Never mind that, I uhh, I got to go" Rachel said quickly heading out the door. She wanted to just get to her locker and go to class or wherever she could.

_Why would you say that! You idiot! I can't believe I was so close to telling her, why did I even go see her! _

"Where are you going?" Rachel heard a familiar voice say.

_Quinn… I have to be mean_

"Why do you care Quinn Fabray?" she said trying her best not to turn, she knew once she saw her face she would melt. She was focusing on the knob for her locker, twisting it to the right numbers.

"I just do" Rachel didn't have to turn and look at her to know she was caught by surprise. Rachel always used her whole name when she was mad or extremely happy, which Rachel obviously wasn't. Rachel opened her locker and got her things quickly, still not looking at Quinn.

_Awww she still cares. No Rachel focus, say something!_

"That's not a valid reason. I mean you're not with me anymore, what makes you think you can care?"

Quinn was silent, Rachel knew it was her cue to continue talking.

"Maybe you'll remember when you remember what….." _You have to say it Rachel _"We had..."

_Now just turn and walk away_ she thought slamming her locker and turning around. She was upset, but she hadn't known exactly why. She knew Quinn still loved her, so why was she pushing her away?

Rachel decided to go to the library and hide in the background, she quickly opened any book she had in hand and began reading. She didn't realize it was impossible to read with your mind racing. She decided to check her phone, she saw the date. She realized if she and Quinn were still together, they would be together for a year well almost, It had been a year since she met Quinn. She sighed, now she realized why she was upset. She wondered if Quinn remembered.

* * *

"What did Quinn want?" Leroy asked cocking his head to the side.

Rachel confused as ever "I'm not really sure" she said closing her phone "Anyways daddy, why don't we just go eat" she said tugging on Leroy's hand. He tugged on Hiram's hand.

Rachel lead them to a vegan restaurant Quinn had taken her. She never remembered the name; she didn't think it was all that important.

They entered and Rachel saw Quinn's dad sitting at the table on the far left. She wasn't sure whether to greet him or ignore him. She decided to go greet him, but she saw a woman walking his way.

_That's not Judy_ she thought watching him.

The woman sat down across from him and smiled. She grabbed his hand and they both began smiling.

Rachel eyed him carefully and saw he had taken off his wedding ring.

_What am I going to tell Quinn?_ She gasped when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon Rachel let's go sit over there" Hiram said pointing at the table Leroy was already sitting at. She began walking towards them but kept watching Russell. She watched how he flirted and held his hand on her leg. She felt like she wanted to barf.

"Who is that?" Rachel heard herself say.

"Who?" Leroy said looking around.

"Uhh no one forget I even said anything" she said turning to face Russell again.

"Okay" Leroy said looking back down at the menu.

The waitress had finally come and took their orders. Rachel realized she hadn't even looked at the menu.

"I would like…." She said studying the menu for what seemed forever, she still watched Russell with her peripheral vision "What the fuck!" Rachel yelled.

The waitress and her fathers looked at her wide eyed. Other customers had also stared at her and Russell looked at her.

"Daddy, dad. I'm so sorry I just got excited because I saw they had my favorite vegan chocolate, I thought it was rare" she said quickly ignoring the fact she had just seen Russell kissing another woman.

* * *

Rachel closed her phone and looked up and saw Quinn walk into the library, she quickly held up her book to her face and tried to blend in with the furniture, she began to hold her breath. She kept sneaking a look at what Quinn was doing; she saw her pull out a yearbook.

_What is she doing?_

She peeked again and she saw Quinn's face, she looked satisfied in a weird way, she watched her close the yearbook and began to walk out.

Rachel quickly gathered her things so she can get out of the library.

"Finn Hudson?" she heard Quinn say surprised.

Rachel watched her from behind the book shelves.

"Yeah" the freakishly large boy said "I uh I'm sorry" he smiled a dopey grin.

"You're Finn Hudson?" Quinn said, she sounded like she was in disbelief.

"Uhhhh yeah?" Finn said.

In seconds she saw Quinn's attitude change, Rachel was not happy with this at all. She saw Quinn began to flirt with him she quickly turned around and tuned them out.

_So this is what Quinn Fabray does… pretends to fall in love with you and goes after a guy._

Rachel thought as she let her back slide down and sat on her butt.

"Oh Barbara, what would you do?" she sighed.

* * *

"Rachel!" Leroy and Hiram spoke in unison "Language!"

"I'm so sorry" Rachel said looking around seeing some of the customers stopped staring, others sneaking glances, and Russell Fabray that kept his eye on her.

_SSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIITTTTTT! _Rachel yelled in her head.

"It's okay honey" Hiram said looking at her pale face "We'll take our orders to go" he said to the waitress.

Leroy began to tell the waitress what they wanted while Hiram sat next to Rachel and wrapped his arm around her.

"Honey what happened? Do you want a glass of water?" Hiram whispered.

"No dad, I'm fine…. I just…" she tried to come up with an excuse "I want to go home"

_What am I going to do? Do I tell Quinn? Is it my place to tell her? Do I tell Judy?_

"Here's a cup of water" Leroy said looking into her eyes, he knew something was wrong but he had no clue what it was.

"Thank you daddy" she said grabbing the cup. She began to get up and Leroy wrapped his arm around her and Hiram followed behind them with a paper bag in hand.

They quickly got into the car, Rachel watched her dads share glances.

"So Rachel…" Hiram began "What happened?"

Before she could stop herself she blurted out "I saw Quinn's dad with another woman"

Leroy and Hiram both turned to look at her, the face with disbelief.

"Do I have to tell Quinn?" Rachel pleaded.

"No hon-" Hiram began.

"I think you do" Leroy interrupted. Hiram turned to look at him, it seemed as if he read his mind.

"Rachel, I think you should tell her" Hiram said.

Before Rachel could respond there was a loud banging on the driver's side, all 3 of them turned to a very angry Russell Fabray. Rachel gulped.

* * *

Rachel peeked over and saw Quinn and Finn gone. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. She went into a stall and called her dad.

"Daddy" Rachel said urgently.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Hiram asked, he wasn't sure to be worried or not, he knew his daughter could be a bit dramatic.

"Please come pick me up" Rachel sobbed, she didn't even realize she began crying.

"I'm on my way" Hiram answered and hung up. She began to walk out of the restroom and tears slid down, she tried her best to keep them under control. Straight ahead of her she saw Quinn and Finn walking her way, she wanted to turn but her feet wouldn't budge.

She began to wipe her tears rapidly, she stared at the ground. She could hear Quinn giggling, as she heard it get closer she heard it abruptly stop.

"Rach what's wrong?" Quinn sounded very concerned putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Rachel whispered.

"What did she say?" Finn said sounding idiotic. Rachel got mad hearing his voice.

"Don't touch me" Rachel hissed and tried to walk away, Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel's.

Rachel flinched as if Quinn's hands burned into hers.

"I can't do this anymore" Rachel said looking straight at Quinn. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear streaked. "Do you even know what today is?"

She watched Quinn; she saw how she tried to remember. "You know what forget it" Rachel said ripping herself from Quinn's embrace.

She walked away quickly, she reached the entrance when she heard Quinn yell "The day we met!" Rachel turned slightly and saw Quinn was running towards her. Rachel turned back to the door and opened it and walked to her dad's car.

Rachel was tired, she wanted to start her life, without Quinn.


	15. End

**Quinn's and Rachel's POV. There will be a lot of drama in this story which may lead to the big reveal of the break up. This chapter will be longer because it will have both girls point of view. Rachel's dialogue will be in **_italics _**and Quinn's will be **underlined**. ****The memory section will be BOLD.** This will be the last chapter for this story, but my next story will be from Rachel's first person POV. I hope you enjoyed this short Faberry story and I hope you read my next story. Enjoy! (:

Chapter 14 - End

"Quinn what's going on?" Finn asked as he picked her up from the floor.

She was chasing after Rachel and when she saw Rachel walk out that door she knew she was done, she knew she was defeated. She collapsed on the floor in disbelief, she had been pushing Rachel away for so long, but she knew Rachel was too stubborn to let it happen. She didn't actually think Rachel would just give up, but Quinn knew she deserved it, after everything she put the young star through.

Quinn brushed off Finn's hands slightly and continued staring at the doors replaying the memory of Rachel just walking out. "I'm fine" she sighed "You know, just girl problems…" she finally looked away from the doors and looked at the floor.

Finn nodded "like periods?"

Idiot.

"No, I got to go" Quinn whispered already turning her heels.

"Wait" Finn grabbed her arm.

She just looked up at him, she was too damn depressed to say anything.

"I hope to see you next year" he said with a dopey grin.

Quinn looked up into his eyes and saw that he wasn't lying, that he was a lot more than just a football player looking to get in girl's pants. She knew he was a caring guy, he did have a dopey look but she kind of wanted to keep him around.

"Me too" she forced a smile.

He let go of her arm and nodded with a dopey grin, she simply turned and headed to the doors where Rachel had just walked out of her life from.

There's only two days left of school, and it took that long for Rachel to realize I don't want her. Who the hell am I kidding! I love her. A tear slid down her cheek as she walked towards her car. She fumbled to get the keys out of her bag, she didn't even realize she was shaking even though it was 90 degrees outside. She finally opened her car door, she went inside and once she was in the safe environment of her red beetle she began to cry hysterically. She laid her head against the steering wheel and thought of everything her and Rachel had been through and just let the tears roll down. She began shaking uncontrollably, then she got angry. She was angry at herself, she hated herself for what she did. She punched the radio in her car and let out a cry of pain. She saw she had barely dented it but her knuckles were getting red and swollen. She held her fist to her chest and continued crying and yelling about every swear word she knew. She cried for 10 minutes, her crying had finally silenced down but tears slid down her red cheeks. Her face was buried in her hands, she then suddenly heard her car door open. Before she could react she felt arms around her, she recognized those arms and cried into their chest.

She cried for another ten minutes and then she finally said, "Climb into the passenger seat please"

She felt the arms let her go and she watched them as they walked around her car and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I wanna thank you Puck" she smiled at him.

"It's fine, but forget about me right now. What up with you babe? Once second I see you with Finn the next chasing after the tiny brunette"

Quinn nodded she felt tears weld up again but she didn't want to start to cry again because she knew once she started she wouldn't stop.

"The truth is I'm not okay" she heard herself say. She was surprised, she never admitted she wasn't okay. She's never even said that to Santana or Brittany. She's only ever admitted it to Rachel.

"Talk, I'm all ears" Puck said charismatically.

Quinn sighed and began to tell him everything that happened to her and Rachel from when they started, to where they ended.

* * *

"Rachel, honey." Leroy whispered as he drove "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rachel sighed, "Daddy, I'm not okay. But I'm going to change that as today Rachel Barbara Berry will be focused only on vocal lessons and dance lessons all summer"

Leroy nodded, he knew his daughter too well. He knew when she pushed herself to do something it means she wants to forget something else. He always knew that something else meant Quinn, it always did. He sighed thinking of everything that girl put his daughter through, he didn't exactly hate Quinn, but he was very upset at her for hurting his daughter.

They drove home in silence, as soon as they reached the driveway Rachel began to take off her seatbelt and once he turned off the car, she practically flew out of the car. He watched as her as she ran through the front door.

Rachel ran straight up to her room and opened up her laptop, she wanted to find as many summer programs that she could find. She found about 10 performing arts programs, 3 music programs and 5 dance programs. She began to make videos of her singing, dancing and acting and send them to every single program she found. She knew she would get accepted into any of those. She didn't realize she had practically worked into the night, it was already midnight. She felt hungry so she went outside into the hall. She looked next to her door and saw a tray with 5 glasses of water and a note.

A young man by the name of Noah Puckerman stopped by to see you.

-L.B & H.B

She smiled to herself at the thought of her dads always signing their names even to a note for her, she then frowned.

_Who's Noah Puckerman? _She began to close her eyes to remember. It finally hit her, the boy with the Mohawk that always gave her, her slushee facials. She frowned and began to pick up the tray, she began walking to the stairs and the tray was about to slip and she did a quick movement to save the tray from falling, in that movement her foot slipped and she fell down the stairs.

Leroy and Hiram were both asleep but were woken up by hearing thud after thud and glass breaking, both of them shot up out their bed and heard their daughter crying. Leroy and Hiram ran down stairs to the daughter.

Rachel was on her side crying, she felt a sharp pain on her right side and when she tried to move it hurt her even more.

"RACHEL!" she heard her dads yell.

She looked up and their worried expressions. Their faces began to blur and she saw white.

Leroy and Hiram quickly called 911, they knew they couldn't touch her.

* * *

Quinn was asleep on Puck's shoulder. She was quickly awoken by a quick movement. She saw Puck quickly sat up and she looked around trying to remember where she was. She recognized the interior of her red beetle, but Puck was at the steering wheel. She then heard sirens. She looked out Puck's window, they both saw Leroy outside screaming and waving his hands and the ambulance stopped in front of his house.

"What's going on?" Puck and Quinn asked in unison.

They then saw Hiram came out and hugged a hysterical Leroy.

"Rachel" Quinn yelled quickly jumping out her seat. The craziest scenarios played in her head as she tried to open the door. Both her and Puck got out at the same time and ran towards the Berry home.

Quinn ran to Hiram. "Is it Rachel?" he simply nodded.

Leroy turned to her, she saw he was hurt, angry and worried.

"Quinn, I think you should go" he said sternly "NOW!" he yelled seeing Quinn barely moved or reacted.

"Hey! What makes you think you can yell at her like that!" Puck shouted putting himself between Quinn and Leroy.

Hiram pushed Leroy back and looked at both Quinn and Puck he said in a very calm voice.

"I'm sorry about Leroy he is just very worried about Rachel. She had fallen down the stairs and she had glass cups on a tray and a large piece of it stabbed her on her right side, she then passed out"

Quinn couldn't believe what she had heard and began crying and before Puck could comfort her Hiram did.

"Honey, I know you love her. But it's best you leave her alone" he said kissing her forehead "When both of you are ready to face what's going on then it'll happen" Quinn nodded and pulled out of the embrace, she grabbed Puck's hand and walked towards her car. When she turned to wave bye she saw a horrific sight. Rachel was on a gurney surrounded by EMT's, her eyes were closed and she saw that she had cuts on her face and she looked at her side and there was a large red spot on her shirt. She turned quickly and began to cry. Puck took the keys out her hand and walked around her car and took her to the passenger side. He knew she was in no position of driving.

* * *

**Leroy opened the door and turned towards Russell. "Can I help you?" he said as calmly as he could.**

**All three of the Berry's were surprised in what happened next. Russell practically began to beg Leroy to not say anything; he even took a big wad of cash out to bribe him. **

**While this was going on Rachel quickly took out her phone and texted Quinn, she knew she couldn't got to Quinn's house.**

_Quinn, please come to my house ASAP!_

Can't get enough of me? (;

_Quinn! This is important! Just go._

On my way.

**Rachel was so distracted she had no idea what happened between her dad and Russell. Her dad got into his car and they drove home, Rachel could feel her palms getting sweaty. When they got there they saw Quinn pacing back and forth by the front door. Rachel quickly jumped out of the car and ran towards Quinn. **

"_We need to talk. NOW!" _**Rachel practically yelled breathless.**

**Quinn simply nodded. Rachel began to tell her everything she saw and what had happened at the parking lot. **

**Quinn stood frozen through the whole story, she felt her hands get sweaty and her whole body heat up. She was mad, disgusted, appalled, sad, disappointed.**

**Rachel was finally done and Quinn stood in silence.**

"What the fuck Rachel!" **she heard herself yell.**

**Rachel looked at her wide-eyed, she couldn't believe what Quinn had just said.**

"_Are you mad at me?" _**Rachel challenged Quinn. Both girls were so stubborn this was bound to be a war.**

"Yes Rachel! I get it, you're my girlfriend, but you don't have to lie to me"

"_Lie? What am I lying about!"_

"My dad! You know he was trying to break us up so your trying to put me against him?"

"_What? Quinn you're not making any sense. He was trying to break us up?"_** she began to shake her head wildly.**

**Quinn just let all the anger that was bottled up inside her come out, but she knew it wasn't Rachel's fault. She always knew her dad was cheating on her mom but hearing it from someone else made it real. She was hurt and she didn't want anyone to see so her cover-up was anger, even if it was at the wrong person.**

**She looked down at Rachel, she looked in her eyes and saw she was hurt, but she was too embarrassed of what her dad did and has been doing she knew she would regret everything she was about to do.**

"Yes Rachel! How oblivious are you? Have you not been noticing how I'm slowly pulling away huh?"  **Those words hurt Quinn more than it hurt Rachel.**

**Rachel began to look at Quinn's face she tried to read her face, but she saw Quinn had put on a mask and she wondered what she was trying to hide.**

"_I'm not oblivious. I knew you were pulling away, but you said you love me. What are you trying to hide?" _

Everything **Quinn thought.**

"Nothing!" **Quinn took a deep breath in preparing herself for what she was about to say.**

"You know what Rachel. I don't want a girlfriend that lies to me, especially about my father. My own FATHER! He would never cheat on my mom. Do me a favor Rachel, delete my number and forget whatever happened between us because I can't be with you. It's done."

**Rachel shook her head wildly, tears slid down her cheek but she was so confused. She had no idea what had possessed Quinn to act like that, for her to get angry with her when it was her dad the one that cheated. Rachel knew there was no point in arguing, she was also hopeful this was just one of their usual fights where they make up the next day.**

"_Fine" _**Rachel spat and ran inside.**

"**Quinn" Leroy began "She wasn't lying" and he headed inside before she could respond.**

**She was about to walk away and Hiram caught her by her arm. "I know you knew your dad was cheating" Quinn looked wide-eyed.**

"**I can tell by the way you reacted. When I was a teen my boyfriend at that time caught my mother cheating on my father while he was away on a business trip. I knew she was cheating, but I didn't want to believe it either, so I blew up on him exactly the way you just did to Rachel"**

**Quinn nodded. **"What happened to him?"

"**My dad? Nothing. My boyfriend, well we broke up and years later I married him" Hiram then turned and walked towards his house he knew Quinn needed to be alone now.**

**Quinn turned around and saw her dad.**

"YOU PIG!" **she spat.**

"**LUCY QUINN FABRAY! You lied! 'She's just my friend' 'It doesn't mean anything' blah blah blah. You told me she wasn't your girlfriend! How dare you choose this lifestyle! Her and her dads are trying to fill your head with lies so you can side with them" **

"Lies?" **she said breathlessly** "LIES!" **She yelled. **"They didn't lie! I know you always cheated on mom! And now it's your fault why I lost the only person I will ever love"

"**Did you just hear what you said Quinn? I had nothing to do with that. You decided to end it, because you're an…" Russell stopped himself there. He knew once he started he'd never stop yelling obscene things at her. **

"**You're never going to see again. Understood?"**

**Quinn nodded, she was always scared of her dad when he made his 'end of discussion' face.**

* * *

"How you holding up?" Puck asked while he was driving.

"Fine, but please don't take me home. I'll call my parents and tell them I'm staying at Santana's"

Puck nodded, Quinn began to look out the car window. The drove up to Puck's home. It was the first time she'd ever been parked the car and looked at her, "It's not big but you could sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

Quinn nodded and began to take off her seatbelt, Puck quickly took off his and headed towards Quinn's side and opened the door for her. They exited her car and walked into Puck's house and sat on his living room couch. His house was silent, his mom had already gone to bed and his sister was asleep in her room.

Puck walked into the kitchen and she heard him opening cupboards and drawers and after fifteen minutes he came out and handed her hot chocolate.

"You're very kind" she said taking the hot chocolate.

He smirked, "My best drink his hot chocolate, I add a little extra" he said confidently.

Quinn eyes him suspiciously "Like?"

He laughed, "Don't worry blondie it's not alcohol. I just add a cinnamon stick and fudge"

She nodded and began to drink, it was the best hot chocolate she had ever tried.

Puck got up again and came back with a big shirt and sweats, he began to hand them to her. She took them and walked behind the couch and was about to change.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Changing" she said dumbfounded.

"There's a bathroom"

"I know" she said as she continued changing.

Puck rolled his eyes and turned on the tv. Quinn returned and had her cheerios uniform folded. She leaned against Puck's shoulder and he held her, she cried a bit more and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes, she was in a white room and then she remembered she had a sharp pain on her side and looked down, she was in a white gown, she then saw her side and she had stitches. She then looked at the door, she saw her dads standing talking to a doctor. She closed her eyes for five minutes and opened them again, this time she saw her dads staring wide-eyed.

"So this is my idea of life without Quinn" she managed to giggle.

She then watched as her dads stared at each other with a strange expression.

"Wait, what happened?" she asked.

"Quinn was there when you were going into the ambulance" Hiram said.

Rachel tried to recall everything she could remember, then it hit her. She wasn't picturing Quinn's face, she was there by her car staring at her while she got into the ambulance.

"When can I go home?" she asked wanting to desperately change the subject.

"The doctor said when you feel fine" Hiram said.

"Well I feel fine. I want to go home"

Leroy and Hiram nodded at each other and Leroy left to talk to nurses.

Rachel began to sit up and she smiled at her dad.

"Thank you" she said with a huge smile.

"For what baby?" he said as he sat next to her and began to wrap his arm around her.

"For everything" she kissed him on the cheek.

Leroy came in with the doctor and a nurse. The nurse began to unhook Rachel and the doctor began to talk to her. He asked her how she felt and what happened.

Once they were done she was wheeled out by a nurse towards their car. She got off the wheelchair and stood between her fathers.

"Let's go home" Leroy said leaning down kissing her forehead.


End file.
